The New Girl
by Water Princess1
Summary: [10th chapter up!] [AU Highschool fic.] Lyn is the new girl at the high school were everyone goes too. How will everyone deal with the changes she brings with her? [LynEliwood ]
1. The First Day for Lyn

Yeah, this is one of those High School Alternate Universe (AU) fics. You should know what to expect. I don't own Fire Emblem (not even a copy of the game - that's why I'm doing AU - 'cause I haven't gotten that far in the game yet.) Anyway, enjoy.  
  
* _____ * =thoughts  
  
"______"=speech  
  
The New Kid, and the Somewhat (I Guess) Perverted Teenager  
  
*  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!!! WAIT UP!!!" Serra waved her available arm around frantically, her other arm being occupied with holding her textbooks and such.  
  
She was wearing her school uniform, which consisted of a grey skirt that reached her knees. But not only that, of course! Duh! She had a perfectly white t-shirt, with a red and black tie on her, and a grey jacket (with no zipper or buttons - it's meant to be open) on her. She also had some very nice brown slip-on shoes, and white tights that went to her knees.  
  
Florina turned her head in the other direction, stopped, and looked at Serra. She sweat dropped (ya know, this: ^^;), and apologized. "Sorry Serra, I didn't realize that you were that far behind!" She was wearing the uniform that Serra was wearing, and had on a black and dark brown backpack, that was literally stuffed.  
  
The pink haired girl (which had it down her back and in a braid, by the way) caught up and was on her knees, panting. "It's . . . * pant * okay." She stood upright with a grin on her face. "How goes the Pegasi training?"  
  
Her companion sighed in frustration. "Going down hill. Stupid sister . . . I wish I didn't HAVE an older sister!" She said out loud with annoyance.  
  
Serra looked at her friend with a confused look. * I thought she IDOLIZED her Fiora! *  
  
~  
  
"WHY DIDN'T THAT DAMNED ALARM CLOCK WAKE ME UP?!?!?! I'MLATEI'MLATEI'MLATEI'MLATEI'MLATEI'MLATEI'MLATEI'MLATE!!!!!!!!" A green haired girl screamed as she was struggling between getting in her uniform (which was the one Serra was wearing) and eating some fruit.  
  
"Lyn! Calm down!" Her mom tried to yell over her daughter's loud voice. Obviously her attempts failed, and she just gave up altogether.  
  
"WHERE'S THAT BLASTED TIMETABLE?!" And then another shriek was soon heard after that. "EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! IT'S 8:30!!!"  
  
Hearing a large thumping sound around the apartment, Lyn's mother got a peck on the cheek and heard a 'I love you mom!' But she didn't see Lyn, but noticed that the door was still swinging open.  
  
Slapping her forehead, she quickly muttered to herself. "This was just like the LAST school! . . . . I'd better get the Tylenol out." Then she went to the bathroom.  
  
~  
  
"Did you see that cute new girl by the office?" Sain leaned by Matthew, Eliwood and Hector. He gave a grin that meant 'I-wonder-if-she-needs-a- boyfriend' kinda meaning. Hector sighed. They all knew that look all too well. In fact, he could recall the first time they had seen it . . .  
  
~ Flash back  
  
"My, what nice hair you have!" Sain was leaning on Serra's shoulder, when she had been introduced as the new kid. She looked quite agitated to tell you the truth, judging by the way she looked at Sain.  
  
"Uhhh . . . who are you?" She nervously asked. Her glance quickly looked around for help, but found none.  
  
"heh, I'm Sain. What's your name?" He flashed her his grin, and that made her freak.  
  
"EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRKK!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Everyone quickly covered their ears.  
  
Sain felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see whom it was. He saw a boy about Serra's age with purple hair, in the boy's school uniform (which are a black buttoned up jacket with a white shirt on the inside, and matching black shoes and pants).  
  
"How about you leave her alone? Then you won't get zapped into next Tuesday!" The boy said to Sain in a threatening tone.  
  
"You must be Erk!" Sain laughed. He was taller then him! He could EASILY take him on and emerge victorious. Erk's eyelid was starting to twitch, and a fist was slowly starting to form out of his right hand.  
  
The next thing Sain knew, something hit him in the face. And then he woke up in the nurses office. He had learned to stay away from Erk and Serra. He stayed away from her because she could seem to call Erk from the other side of the school.  
  
~ End of Flashback  
  
~  
  
"Alright, today we have a new student. She came from Sacae City, and will be in this class with us. Her name's Lyn, and TRY to be nice to her." The teacher, which happened to be Mr. Wallace, told the class as everyone had sat down. Sain grinned, and Eliwood and Hector simultaneously sighed.  
  
Lyn walked into the classroom, and looked around. Her bangs hung just above her face, and the rest of her hair was tied into a high ponytail, which ended a few inches above her knees.  
  
"Ok, how about you tell us about yourself?" Mr. Wallace asked Lyn. Lyn looked around the classroom again, and sighed.  
  
"Alright. My name's Lyn, and I just moved here." Then she went silent, and looked around for a spare desk.  
  
Everyone was still staring at her. "Oh, you want to know more?" She asked. Everyone else nodded, and she gave a low growl of annoyance. "Fine. I take sword classes."  
  
And then all the guys gave out an 'ooooooooooo . . . . ahhwwww . . .' Lyn sighed. * It's gonna be a looooooooooong day . . . *  
  
~  
  
Now it was lunchtime, the time of the day were teens would eat food, healthy or not, and talk to their friends on various subjects. But it was usually about girls, guys, homework, or what they were planning on doing on the weekend. Today was no exception.  
  
"Hey! You're the new girl, right?" Florina asked Lyn, who was currently looking for a place to sit.  
  
"Umm . . . yeah." She replied, hesitating a bit. Florina smiled, giving the newcomer a bit of nervousness. Should she trust her, or not?  
  
"My name's Florina! And yours is Lyn, right?" the Pegasi knight in training asked Lyn nervously. She was never really good around strangers . . .  
  
"Yep. Nice to meet you Florina." Lyn gladly shook the girl's hand, which left a look of surprise on her new companions face.  
  
Serra came up to Lyn and Florina. "Maybe you should hide . . ." She said to Lyn. Seeing Lyn's naturally confused face, she proceeded to explain. "Sain's seen you. He's the pervert of the school. He loves talking to the new girls. In THAT way."  
  
Lyn shuddered. Plainly out of disgust. "What does he GET out of that?!" The other two shrugged their heads.  
  
And then Sain came over. "Hello there!" He said, now leaning himself on Lyn's shoulder. He noted that she looked ticked, but still didn't' light up to the fact. "So, you're Lyn?"  
  
Lyn's left eyelid twitched. "Yeah. What's it to you?" She answered gruffly.  
  
He looked at her with a shocked look. "Well! A girl with an attitude! That's a nice surprise!" He said, getting cocky once again.  
  
Lyn was starting to lose her patience. Her hands quickly curled into two fists, and she was now ready to hit him where it hurt.  
  
He gave a small, but still hearable, laugh. And then he barely knew what hit him. He saw the blurry form of Lyn's fist.  
  
~  
  
Now everyone sat in science class. Which happened to be the WORST subject for about 4 people of the group: Sain, Hector, Florina, and Matthew. The rest of the group, except for Eliwood, was ok at this class.  
  
Lyn sighed. "Last class . . . last class . . . last class . . . last class . . ." echoed through her head, and just about everyone ELSES minds too. Well, except for Eliwood. But he was the kind that LIKED science.  
  
"Ah, so we have a new student . . . Lyn, isn't' it? Raise your hand." Mr. Jaffar said, looking for the new addition to the class.  
  
Lyn immediately raised it. "I'm over here." She replied, and then let her hand come back to her desk after a few moments.  
  
"Ah. Good." He quietly commented, nodding his head. Turning back to the front of the classroom, he turned his attention to the rest of the students in the room.  
  
"What happened to your eye, Sain?" He asked, just noticing the black eye, and the ice pressed against it.  
  
Sain growled. * Stupid new kid . . . * "Lyn punched me."  
  
"YOU WERE COMING ON TO ME!!!"  
  
Mr. Jaffar sighed. "One of these days, your habits are going to kill you Sain."  
  
Matthew nodded in agreement, a grin was on his face.  
  
Mr. Jaffar then turned around and picked up the white boards marker. "Alright. Today we'll be reviewing the periodic table of elements. Now grab your text books and open to page 182."  
  
--- --- ---  
  
There. Now I FINALLY got this typed ^_^. Hope you enjoy. 


	2. Eliwood's Parents Are THAT Weird?

I don't' own Fire Emblem, like I said last chapter. I wont' repeat myself again!  
  
Eliwood's Parents Are THAT Weird?  
  
*  
  
Wow! I have a few things to respond too!  
  
Ivanfanatic reviewed this!! * does funny little dance * YAY!! The great one who does the Diary of Erk reviewed my work!! \^o^/  
  
Imperfect Girl002: No, there's more couples then just Lyn/Eliwood. I just didn't feel like listing them/didn't' know what they were at the time.  
  
TM fanz: Yeah, I guess Lyn WAS a little mean . . . I'll try to get her a bit better for next time. Oh, and Hector and Eliwood are gonna talk this chapter.  
  
Jeanie: Thanks for the idea!! Hmmmm . . . now, how to incorporate it into the story . . . * grins *  
  
lugiamania: I never thought of Pent or Louise. Mainly 'cause I haven't met them in the game yet. But I'll see if I can squeeze them in.  
  
*  
  
~  
  
"Hey honey! How was school?" Lyn's mother called to her daughter as she came inside. The older woman was drying some dishes when her daughter had come home from her first day at her new school  
  
Lyn sighed. She threw her bag onto a near by chair, and pretty much threw herself onto the couch. "Not that bad. I made a couple friends, and punched the school pervert."  
  
The girl received a strange look from her parent. " 'Punched the school pervert'?" Her mother echoed.  
  
"Yeah. He tried hitting on me. Then I punched him in the face." Lyn replied.  
  
"You really should try to TRUST people more!" The older woman said, sounding aggravated, to her teenage daughter.  
  
Lyn looked at her parent with a hint of anger in her eyes. "You KNOW it happened after dad was murdered!" She crossed her arms, and had the angry look carried over to the other side of the room.  
  
The mother sighed. "How come you keep saying MURDERED?! The police couldn't find out how or why he died, you know that!"  
  
Lyn had gotten angry. "BUT SOMEONE MUST'VE DONE THAT TO HIM!!! HE COULDN'T JUST DIE FROM A WORK ACCIDENT!!! HE NEVER GOT INVOLVED IN ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!" Then she burst into tears, and held her face in her hands.  
  
Her mother dried her hands, and walked to her crying teenager. "I know, I know. It's been hard on both of us."  
  
"ESPECIALLY since Uncle Lundgrin moved in with us! He's such a jerk!!" Lyn exclaimed out of emotion.  
  
Her mother pressed a finger to her lips. "You don't want him to hear that! You know what he did LAST time! And he'll be home from work any moment now!"  
  
Lyn sniffed. "O-ok . . . . * sniff * "  
  
*  
  
Hector was tossing a ball onto his ceiling, catching it, and repeating the process as he was talking to Eliwood on the phone. "So, what did you think of the new girl?"  
  
"Well . . . I think she might need anger management." Eliwood replied. Hector could hear pencils and pens scratching paper. Eliwood must be doing his homework again.  
  
"She did that to SAIN! He's such a pervert! He deserves it!" Hector laughed. Catching the ball again, he started a new topic. "Your parents are keeping you in to do your homework again, aren't' they?"  
  
Hector then heard a sigh. "Yeah. They expect me to be the perfect student, and the best boy on the street."  
  
"Well what else should they expect?! You're on the Principal's list, and you are head of the student council!! At the rate your going, you're gonna end up in one of the top high schools, while I'LL be stuck elsewhere!" Hector laughed again.  
  
"They won't even let me go to the BATHROOM until it's done! And I have to go REEEEEEEAAAAALLL baaaaaaaadd!!!!" Eliwood pretty much yelled into the talking technology. Hector had to hold the phone a few inches away from his ear to keep one of his senses intact.  
  
"Your parents are pretty harsh then?" Hector replied, smiling.  
  
Eliwood took a sarcastic tone. "Umm . . . let me think . . . YEAH!!!" Eliwood sighed an aggravated sigh before continuing. "And somehow they expect me to have a girlfriend! You know that people at my social status don't get girlfriends!"  
  
Hector sighed. "It's displayed that way in the movies Ely!" He used Eliwoods pet name. It bothered the heck out of him, but it was faster then saying Eliwood all the time. "I'm sure you could get a girl! After all, you have good looks! Can't go wrong with that!"  
  
"As soon as she found out I was a nerd, that automatically repels them! You know that!" Eliwood said, sounding a bit desperate. "It's happened EVERYTIME I saw a good girl! You saw what happened with Ninian!"  
  
"Actually, I think she was too busy to take care of her little brother then to go out with you." Hector replied, sighing at the excuse his best friend had come up with.  
  
"She doesn't talk to me! That's a sign!" Some yelling was heard in the background. "Mom heard me on the phone. Gotta go now. Bye." Then he hung up.  
  
Hector looked at the phone. Hanging up his end, he started to dial another number. * I guess I'll call Florina. See if she can talk to me today. * He thought, and pressed the phone to his ear, and waited for someone to pick up the phone.  
  
~  
  
Guy was sweating. Matthew had the ball, and was bouncing it in front of him, eager to get the winning basket in the game. * I just have to divert the ball . . . * They were playing a game of basketball. They were two of the best players on the team, and they were currently practicing for the big game next Thursday.  
  
Matthew gave a low, quiet laugh. * This will be a piece of cake . . . * faking both left and right a few times, he made a dash for the basket. Which resulted in Guy knocking the ball away. But he had enough momentum to knock them both over. Which is what he did.  
  
(A/N: I don't know how to play any sport, really. So if I get it wrong, please correct me. Gomen nasai! ^^;;;;)  
  
"You need to stop knocking us over Guy! We might lose the GAME because of it!!" Matthew exclaimed after getting his breath back.  
  
Guy sighed, and got onto his knees. "I know Matthew! I can't help it!" He clenched his eyes tight. Everyone on the team had been knocked over by him at one point or another. And they always got hurt.  
  
Matthew sighed quickly. "Well, it's close to dark. We'd better get home."  
  
Guy looked at the ball for a few moments before replying. "Ok."  
  
Then his friend left for his home. Hopefully, there would be something good to eat for dinner.  
  
~  
  
"Hello? Florina speaking." Florina answered cheerfully on the phone. Her voice sure sounded ms. goody-two-shoes-ish . . .  
  
"Hi! It's Hector!" Hector replied to her cheery welcome.  
  
Florina immediately stiffened up. "H-h-h- . . . hi, Hector. What did you call . . . for?"  
  
Hector gave a hurt expression. "Can't I just call to say hi? You really need to loosen up Florina! Is it impossible for you to relax around me?"  
  
"U-u-u-uh . . . I guess it . . . is . . . " She said, shyly. On the other end, she was blushing.  
  
One of her sisters immediately took the phone from her hand. "Are you the guy who keeps calling?!?!?" She said into the phone, with a slightly suspicious tone.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hector responded, feeling a little nervous. Her sisters were always trying to protect her from guys. He was sure it was some government conspiracy or something . . .  
  
"We have caller ID here, Hector!" Fiora sighed into the phone.  
  
"AHH!! You know where I live!" Then he hung up.  
  
~  
  
" * TWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEETT!!!!! * " The gym teachers whistle went off. Mr. Marcus had blown it, to get the students to pay attention. Sain had been trying to flirt with Priscilla, Guy and Matthew were practicing again, and Hector was trying to get Florina to talk to him. On the other hand, Lyn was doing push-ups (which scared him), and everyone else but Eliwood was goofing off. Well, that's 'cause Eliwood was reading one of his textbooks again.  
  
"OK!! LISTEN UP!!!" Everyone covered their ears. Mr. Marcus always had a loud voice. But that was a curse for Eliwood. You see, Mr. Marcus was an old family friend. Apparently Eliwood's dad had gone to school with Marcus, and Marcus was on a first-name basis with Eliwood. Which embarrassed him to no end. "We'll be starting badminton today."  
  
Many groans were heard from the students. Sighing was also heard. No one was ever really enthusiastic about this unit. "Deal with it!! Everyone go set up the nets and get the rackets and birdies!" He ordered. Everyone set about to do the appointed tasks.  
  
Except for Lyn, who had no idea where any of the stuff WAS to begin with.  
  
"So, you're the new kid, eh?" Mr. Marcus asked her. She nodded, and he carried on. "YOU were the one doing push-ups!!"  
  
"What? I need to keep my arms strong to lift my sword for sword training!" She exclaimed. Eliwood looked at her with a strange look. But she paid him no mind, because she had gotten a lot of strange looks from the day before.  
  
Mr. Marcus looked at her with wide eyes, and then had to help Serra with the nets. SOME kids were thinking they were funny, and tied her up with the net. "HEY!! KIDS!!!"  
  
"You practice with swords?" Eliwood asked Lyn. She turned her head to him, and tilted her head.  
  
* Why would he ask a question like that? * "Yes. Why?" She replied to his question.  
  
Eliwood smiled. "What a coincidence! So do I!!" He exclaimed.  
  
Lyn smiled. "Really! That's cool! Someone else with a similar hobby! What style do you practice?"  
  
The red-haired teen shrugged. "I think it's a style that's been passed down my family for generations. I don't' really know it's name."  
  
Lyn laughed. "I don't' really know the translation for my style! It's called 'Shini No Kaze'."  
  
Eliwood looked at her with a peculiar look. "That means 'Death of Wind' or 'Death's Wind'."  
  
She gave him a plain look. Then she got excited. "Aw, cool! Sweet name!!"  
  
"I'd like to see how your style works Lyn! Ummm . . . want me to come to your house, or you come to mine or something?" He asked, hesitantly. He hadn't really asked girls if they wanted to go anywhere for a long time. It ended when Ninian had declined an offer, and he was stuck in square one for a long time.  
  
The green-haired girl smiled. "I'd love to show you!"  
  
"HEY!!! YOU TWO!! GET OVER HERE!!!" Mr. Marcus yelled at them. Shocked, they jumped a bit into the air, and then hustled over to the teacher's lesson.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Wow!! So many reviews for one chapter! 10+!!! I'm so happy!! ^____^  
  
Eliwood: ELY?!?!? What kind of pet name is THAT!??!  
  
The pet name I made up * sticks tongue out at him *  
  
Eliwood: Why me?!  
  
'Cause it IS faster then saying Eliwood!  
  
Lyn: And HOW far are you in the game? How could you play it if you don't' have it?  
  
My sister has a copy of the game. And I'm at Chapter 14. Including all the side quests so far. So, yeah. V_V that's sad . . . Please leave a review!! 


	3. What's NILS Doing Here?

What's NILS Doing Here?  
  
*  
  
And it's now answer the reviews time! * crickets sound is heard * I see then . . .  
  
Jeanie: I didn't make it a Romance/Humor fic because I suck at romance. As you'll see in this chapter ^^;;. I'm open to suggestions on that subject for this fic . . .  
  
Neomagician: When you mean 'not script', do you mean not in the support conversations? If that's what your meaning, then well, I haven't seen ANY support conversations in the game itself, so that's why it isn't scripted to any. But I DID get Eliwood and Hector to Support Convers. each other today ^_^.  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Nils looked at the dreary gray and blue building that seemed to drive fear into Ninian's heart. "What's so bad about your school? Doesn't seem that bad to me!" He piped up.  
  
"It's what's on the inside that scares me." Ninian replied. Turning back to the school, she tugged at Nil's hand and entered the building, her little brother following her.  
  
"Are you SURE no one else will look after me today?" Nils asked her before entering the building.  
  
Ninian sighed. "If someone would've looked after you, then I wouldn't be bringing you to school in the first place Nils. I'm sure Principal Pent will help us again."  
  
~  
  
"No one will look after Nils AGAIN?! Why don't' you hire a babysitter for him?!!" Pent yelled at Ninian.  
  
Ninian was starting to stutter in her speech. "W-well . . . s-sir . . . when I tried that . . . she said he was a terror to human society! And it doesn't help when I can't pay anyone!" She replied to the Principal's yelling.  
  
Nils looked at Pent with a pleading look. "Please sir! No one wants to help us, and I can't stay at home 'cause dad is working! I can't stay home alone!" He looked at him with his trademark puppy dog eyes. "Please? Just ONE more time?"  
  
The vice-principal sighed. "Just let Nils stay today, Pent. He can't stay after today. How's that sound?" Louise entered the room, tired of this ritual pretty much everyday.  
  
Nils and Ninian smiled. Nils took his celebrating to a higher level though. He was bowing at Louise's feet, making her blush.  
  
"Alright. He can stay today. But he will NOT be staying after today!" Pent enforced. Ninian bowed a few times, and left the room.  
  
Then the Principal sighed. * Now what am I going to do with you? * He thought, as he looked at Nils.  
  
~  
  
"Oops! Sorry." Hector said, after accidentally hitting Wil in the face with a badminton racket.  
  
Wil rubbed his face, and made a confirmation grunt. "Suuurrre . . . 'cause that's the THIRD time you've hit me in the face with the stupid racket!!"  
  
"Hey! Look out!" Serra called out, as she was making her serve. She hit the birdie, and it had just whizzed past Hector's face after he looked up.  
  
"Watch where you're AIMING that thing, Serra!!" Hector yelled back at her.  
  
Erk looked a little more annoyed then usual. * I hate team sports . . . especially when I'm teamed with Serra. * "When's the class end anyway?!"  
  
Wil looked at his watch. "In half an hour!"  
  
* UGH!! * echoed through their minds for the rest of the period.  
  
~  
  
Lyn looked into the office for a brief moment. She thought she saw a little kid! After blinking a few times, she took her head back into the hallway.  
  
Then she saw it! A little kid in the office! Lyn looked at him for a few moments. He noticed her, and then quickly went back into the depths of the office. Lyn stood there for a few moments, and then was called away by Florina.  
  
After walking a few steps, she decided to ask Florina about the question. "Who was that little kid in the office I just saw?"  
  
Florina looked at her. "What did he look like?"  
  
"Well," Lyn started, "he had short, bluey-green hair, and he looked like maybe a twelve-year-old."  
  
"Oh." Florina relaxed a bit. "That's Nils. Ninians' younger brother. He doesn't have another place to go, so the principal looks after him. Personally I think he won't be staying much longer. But Ninian had her way with the last principal."  
  
Lyn looked back at the office. "Maybe my mom and I can help them. Mom works at home, so I'm sure she'd be ok with looking after a twelve-year-old."  
  
Florina stared at her. "Last time he had a babysitter, she said he was a terror to human society!!"  
  
Lyn looked at her back. "Oh. Well, I'm sure we could figure out something." She then looked confused. "Who IS Ninian, anyway?"  
  
The pegasi knight in training sighed. "She's the shy and quiet one in our English class. You know, light green-blue hair, red eyes . . . never talking, even when the teacher asked?"  
  
"Oh, her." Lyn nodded. "I'll talk to her tomorrow then. I'll ask my mom about it."  
  
~  
  
Nils was wandering around the hallways of the school. Things had gotten so boring in the office, so he decided to wander around during class time.  
  
Looking at the various classes that were in session, he looked at them with boredom. * What boring classes! Ninian has to learn this stuff? I could NEVER live through it! *  
  
Eliwood turned his eyes to the window. Great. Nils was here again today. Nils always seemed to go around ELIWOOD'S classes for some reason. Like he was inspecting him or something.  
  
The red-haired teens eyes went over to Ninian, who was sitting in the corner desk.  
  
She was just staring at the white board. Her chin was in her cupped hand, and she was leaning on it. She looked bored, worried and then even more bored.  
  
Nils' eyes scanned the classroom. * Hmmm . . . so that's Eliwood? * He thought, focusing on the teenage boy. * He looks like a prep. Why would Ninian like a prep? *  
  
~  
  
"Alright. Lyn, for this project, you'll be working with Lucius, Ainda will work with Guy, Florina will be working with Sain . . ." Mr. Wallace went on to explain the further pairings for a project due in two weeks.  
  
Lyn looked around the classroom for Lucius. * Who's Lucius? * She thought, before they were allowed to begin. When everyone went to their partners, Lucius walked up to Lyn's desk.  
  
"So, your Lyn. I heard that you punched Sain." Lucius asked her, looking a bit puzzled.  
  
Lyn sighed. "Yeah, that's me. How did you know I punched the pervert?"  
  
Lucius grinned. "Word gets around quicker then you'd expect. I heard it from Erk, who had heard it from Mr. Legault, who had heard from Mr. Jaffar, who is your science teacher." She looked at him with a confused expression.  
  
"I don't know a lot of these people. Whose Erk?"  
  
"Erk is the purple haired kid working with Serra." He tilted his head in Erk's direction.  
  
"Oh. I wondered who he was." Lyn replied. Then she looked at him. "Doesn't' your voice sound a little DEEP for a girl?"  
  
Lucius then sighed. "That's 'cause I'm NOT a girl! I'm a GUY!" He put extra emphasis on the guy part, to get his point across.  
  
Lyn's eyes were now the size of a dinner plate. "YOU'RE A GUY!?!!" She exclaimed in class, bringing all the attention to her.  
  
Everyone was staring at her and Lucius. "Yeah, I'm a guy. People keep thinking I'm a girl. Sain even once tried hitting on ME!!!"  
  
Then everyone had a grossed out look, while Sain had a look that made the 'I wish he didn't just say that' expression.  
  
Lyn then looked at Sain, then back to Lucius. And repeated that a few times before the teacher told her to get to work. * I don't think a haircut would make Lucius look more like a guy . . . *  
  
~  
  
Eliwood was walking with Lyn and Ainda to Lyn's house. He had quickly picked up his sword (he didn't want his parents to see Lyn or Ainda - they would investigate both girls about Eliwood's relationship with them) and left for Lyn's house.  
  
Ainda's bluish green eyes looked at both people. She could tell both of them were nervous. She always seemed to feel negative feelings from people. It was weird.  
  
Lyn was trying to strike up a conversation. "So, Ainda, what do you do for fun?"  
  
Ainda blinked, and shoved some of her chest-long brown bangs out of her face. "I play games that require strategy. I also read."  
  
Eliwood grinned. "Would that be why you skipped a grade?"  
  
The younger girl turned and glared at him. "Eliwood!" She turned her nose to the air. "I got to skip a grade because I showed a hint of extra intelligence - not like some of the people at our school." Then she pulled some of her shoulder length brown hair back (her hair style looked like Erk's - but brown)  
  
Lyn sweat dropped. "I don't think it's like that Ainda . . ."  
  
"No, but it sure seems like it."  
  
"My, aren't YOU stuck up?" Eliwood retorted to the younger female. "No wonder you don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Well then, why don't YOU have a girlfriend, if you are supposedly more socially capable then I am? Hmm?" She shot back at him.  
  
Eliwood was starting to glare daggers at her. Lyn looked around. The situation wasn't going to get any better at this rate . . .  
  
"There's my house!" Lyn exclaimed, pointing to a white and brown one-story building. There was a bit of a yard, but there wasn't much grass to it. The building looked relatively new, but also looked like it had lived through a few good rainstorms.  
  
Eliwood looked at the buiding. "This is where you live?" Lyn nodded.  
  
"Well, it's bigger then the apartment I live in. That's for sure." Ainda replied, pulling her arms back, resting them behind her head.  
  
Lyn opened the door, and called to her mom. "Mom! I'm home! And I've got a couple friends with me!"  
  
Lyn's mother poked her head from the kitchen. From what Ainda and Eliwood could tell, she looked a lot like Lyn. "You've got a couple friends? Then hurry and let them in! It's a lot warmer in here then outside!" She invited them in.  
  
Ainda looked around. The place seemed pretty nice. The colours on the walls didn't clash with each other, being a pale red and a darker green. Everything seemed to be put in each room with a certain place, and wasn't moved. "Nice place you have here. Your mother had good taste, Lyn."  
  
Lyn's mother handed them a plate with some snacks: cheese and crackers. Two of them, Lyn and Ainda, had a small fight to get to the snacks, while Eliwood just decided to stand back and wait to see if any would be left for him.  
  
"Save some for your red-haired friend Lyn!" Her mother interrupted.  
  
"Fnfe." Lyn commented, with some food in her mouth.  
  
"How many times have I told you to NOT talk with your mouth full?!" Her mother glared at her.  
  
Ainda looked at Lyn with a sweat drop going down the side of her head. * Her manners at home are horrible! Good thing she doesn't behave that way in public! *  
  
"So, who are your friends?"  
  
After swallowing a cracker, Lyn pointed to Ainda. "This is Ainda. She skipped a grade when she was younger, and she's really smart."  
  
Ainda gave a low bow. "Nice to meet you. Thanks for the snack."  
  
Then Lyn pointed to Eliwood. "This is Eliwood. He also practices with swords!"  
  
Eliwood shook the woman's hand. "It's an honor to meet you . . . . " He searched for a word to go after 'you'.  
  
"Just call me Madelyn. Nice to meet you two. It's so nice that Lyn has a few friends, after coming here." The woman smiled.  
  
Lyn pulled Eliwood's arm. "C'mon! Let's go practice with our swords!!" She dragged him along to the backyard.  
  
Ainda looked at Madelyn. "Does she NORMALLY do that with other people?" She raised her eyebrow while asking the question.  
  
Madelyn shook her head. "No, not normally. She must be excited by the fact he uses a sword. She gets excited by stuff like that very easily."  
  
The young teenager started to follow Eliwood and Lyn. "I see then . . ."  
  
~  
  
For nearly the whole afternoon, there was the loud sound a metal clashing over at Lyn's house. Both fighters were growing tired, and it showed.  
  
"Well, you're stronger then you look, Lyn!" Eliwood commented to her, grinning.  
  
Lyn smirked. "You're not half-bad yourself, Ely!" She panted.  
  
The anger vein was popping out of Eliwood's temples. "DON'T CALL ME ELY!!!" * It makes me sound like a GIRL!! *  
  
Ainda, on the other hand, was just laying in a lawn chair, looking bored. * I should've brought some homework . . . * She thought, as she placed her chin in her hands.  
  
"Eliwood!" Madelyn called into the yard. The boy heard his name, and turned to where the voice came from. That gave Lyn her chance. She went up, and smacked him in the side with the flat side of her sword.  
  
"LYN! THAT WASN'T FAIR!!" Eliwood yelled at her, while Lyn was starting to laugh. He turned back to Madelyn and asked her why he called his name out in the first place.  
  
"Someone is on the phone for you! I don't know who it is though!"  
  
Eliwood gulped. * I hope it isnt' my parents. But how would they find me here? *  
  
~  
  
"Yes mom. No Dad. Of course I'll be home soon. What? I was at a friends house. Where did you think I would GO? . . . . I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!!!" Eliwood was talking to his parents. And as you could see, they were . . . interrogating him.  
  
Lyn and Ainda sniggered. "I'm glad MY parents do interrogate me on the phone!" Ainda exclaimed, suddenly bursting out in laughter. Lyn followed suit. Eliwood was now starting to blush.  
  
"How'd you find out where I was anyway?" Eliwood asked his mother.  
  
"We asked one of your friends. They knew where this girl lived, and we looked in the phone book."  
  
Eliwood sighed. "I'll be home soon." Then he hung up.  
  
"I'm gonna have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow in school." He said, picking up his sword, and thanking Madelyn for her hospitality.  
  
"See you tomorrow!" Lyn gave a small wave.  
  
After a few moments, Ainda leapt out of her chair. "Well, I'd better get going. Moms gonna worry 'bout me. See you tomorrow Lyn." Then she took off.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
I TOLD you I suck at romance! T_T  
  
Eliwood: Oh well. At least after about 6 tries you beat that chapter.  
  
Yeah, that's true ^_^.  
  
Lyn: Why didn't you just let someone die?  
  
I don't' want Erky to die!  
  
Erk: . . . . don't' call me Erky.  
  
And then I did chapter 15 ^_^ Go me! I can't wait to get Raven . . . ^_^.  
  
Eliwood: -_-; 


	4. Just Another Day?

Just Another Day?  
  
*  
  
Answer the reviewers' time once again!! * hears crickets * Gee, this must be boring . . .  
  
Fofa the Wind Goddess: I would LOVE to hear your ideas! After all, I would need all the help I can get! ^^;  
  
Jeanie: Sorry but . . . Nils is in this chapter ^^;; Even if only for a little bit . . . but when I was in Lyn's story, I used him a lot! Yeah . . .  
  
*  
  
~  
  
"Hello! You must be Nils!" Madelyn smiled at the boy who had just knocked on her door.  
  
Nils smiled. "Yep!"  
  
"Your sister said you'd be good." She looked down at the boy, and slyly grinned.  
  
Nils blushed. "She said that I'd have to stay home alone if I was bad! And she'd also find some way to punish me . . ." He tugged at his brown shirts collar, acting nervous.  
  
Madelyn gave out a small giggle. "Well then, you'd better be good today!" Then Nils gulped.  
  
*  
  
"Hey, isn't that the guy you like?" Rebecca giggled, typically in the way that is stereotyped by the teenaged girl. She pointed to Guy, and looked at Ainda.  
  
The young tactitian blushed, and whispered in a harsh tone. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I LIKE GUY?!" The other girls, who were, Serra, Nino and Farina started to giggle with the green-haired teen.  
  
Farina started the teasing. "We all see that when he talks to you that you blush! Come on, you like him!"  
  
Nino decided to continue it. "Heck, whenever something involves him, you blush! Tee hee!"  
  
Ainda looked at Nino with a harsh glare. "At least I don't like my science teacher!" She said, turning her face away.  
  
Nino looked at her with a shocked expression. "How did you know that, you little worm?!!"  
  
"I heard it from the grapevine. And it's just as obvious as you say about me and Guy." She replied, looking at Nino with a familiar look in her eyes.  
  
Nino growled. "Stupid kid . . ." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Ainda then dashed off to see Lyn, who was walking with Eliwood and Hector to their next class - Math.  
  
*  
  
The whole class was watching the teacher scratch all sorts of math problems onto the board with a marker (it's a whiteboard, in case you haven't noticed).  
  
Sain looked around. * Good, no one's looking. * He thought, before taking out a small piece of paper and writing on it. Folding it, he passed to the seat diagonal from him - Priscilla's seat.  
  
Noticing the note, she picked it up and read it. She snorted, and crumpled it. After stuffing it in her binder, the teacher looked back to the class to see if they understood the lesson. And what he saw wasn't pleasing. Erk had fallen asleep.  
  
"ERK!!" The teacher yelled in his ear, after going from the front of the class to the young man's desk. The purple haired youth immediately jolted upwards, and looked around wildly. Then the rest of the class giggled. Well, the girls giggled. The boys just gave out small laughs.  
  
"Detention. After school." The teacher stated, while writing a slip for Erk, then placing it on his desk. Erk then sighed, and rubbed his temples. The rest of the class turned back to the front for the teacher's lesson. Erk gave out a quiet grunt before focusing on the lesson.  
  
Lyn was wondering something in her head. Obviously it was taking her mind away from the lesson and the rest of the world, because someone was waving a hand in her face.  
  
Florina continued to wave it in Lyn's face. * Hello . . .? Is Lyn in there? * She pondered before having to remove her hand from her friend's eyesight because of classroom work that needed to be done.  
  
Matthew looked up at the clock in a bored manner. * Five minutes to lunch . . . Could that clock move even SLOWER?! * He thought, trying to suppress his yawn. * Guy and I have to practice today! *  
  
*  
  
The basketball zoomed by in the air, as Hector, Eliwood, Lyn and Florina watched it go from Matthew to Guy, and vice-versa. The two male teenagers were trying to get into the hoops on the opposite sides, as a part of their training. Hector just snorted, and looked on the two with a happy, yet superior look on his face.  
  
Lyn looked at Eliwood. "Is Hector some sports star or something?" She whispered to him.  
  
Eliwood nodded. "Yeah. I think he's trying to get to college with it." He muffled a laugh. "Why?"  
  
"He sure acts cocky!" She mumbled to her friend. Eliwood just sighed, and nodded in agreement.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!?" Hector yelled out at Matthew and Guy. Apparently the ball had hit in him the face while Lyn and Eliwood were talking, and he wasn't too pleased about it.  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!!!" They both screamed. Guy ran one way, and Matthew the opposite direction, hoping to lose their pursuer. Hector immediately ran after Matthew. Tackling him to the ground, he looked ready to punch his face in.  
  
"HECTOR!!!" The three onlookers called out in either embarrassment, or for the sake of Matthew's life. The teenager who might be dead soon gulped, hoping they could get Hector off him, and in a good mood.  
  
Now they were trying to pull him off of Matthew. Some other people came into the gym, and sighed. "Hector must've gotten hit in the face again." The other people nodded, and a little sweat drop crept down the side of their heads in embarrassment.  
  
Eliwood gave out a small cry to Hector. "Do we have to knock you out again?!!"  
  
Hector paused. "No! Fine!! I'll get off!!" He yelled, struggling to get off Matthew. He brushed himself off, gave Matthew an evil look, and walked off.  
  
The boy, on the other hand, gave a sigh of relief and walked off, in a cheery mood. Lyn and Florina looked at him with a weirded out look (like this: o.O). And then the bell rung, and they had to depart and leave for the next class.  
  
*  
  
There was a knocking sound on the door. Madelyn answered it, and saw Lyn and Ninian standing there.  
  
"Hi Mom!!" Lyn called in a cheery voice, smiling. She walked in, and put her backpack (or whatever you call them - I don't know anymore.) on the coat rack. "Come on in Ninian!" She waved her arm in that gesture, trying to encourage the girl.  
  
Ninian blushed a little bit, and stepped inside the doorway. She bowed at Lyn's mother, and looked around. "You have a nice house. " She quietly commented.  
  
"Umm . . . thank you, Ninian." Madelyn responded, before turning and calling for Nils. "NILS!!! YOUR SISTER'S HERE!!!"  
  
Nils' head poked from one of the hallways, as if to see who was there. Upon seeing Ninian, he grinned, and then went to tackle her in the process. "Ninian!! You're here!!" He smiled, having tackled his sister on the floor.  
  
"It's good to see you too . . ." Ninian looked embarrassed. She looked up to Madelyn. "Was he good today?"  
  
"Yep!" Madelyn replied, noting Ninian's sigh of relief.  
  
"Then can he stay here during school hours?" Ninian asked her next question, eager to hear the response.  
  
The oldest woman smiled, and nodded. "You bet!"  
  
*  
  
Everyone was talking at lunch the next day. And apparently, Lyn had been accepted quickly into Eliwood's group of friends. Some of the other girls were there too.  
  
"So, you're from Sacae City? What was it like there?" Hector asked her.  
  
"Well, to me it feels like home. We get lots of tourists to visit the temple that houses the Mani Katti. It's a really nice place. We also have the biggest plains you'll ever see - it stretches as far as your eyes go!"  
  
Matthew's ears perked. "Did you say Sacae City?!" He asked quickly, turning to Lyn.  
  
She blinked. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
He took out a picture with a girl in it. She had red hair that covered one of her eyes. She was rather pretty. "Have you seen this girl there?"  
  
Lyn recognized the picture right away. "I've seen her on the news!"  
  
Matthew rose up, and grabbed Lyn's shirt by the collar. "WHAT?!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"  
  
"Matthew!!"  
  
--- --- ---  
  
There! I finally have a plot to this ^_^ Sure, it wasn't the longest chapter . . . but I have a plot now! Bwah ha ha . . . * smirks evilly * Heh . . . I've got a lot in store for this fic . . .  
  
Fire Emblem Cast: * backs away nervously * 


	5. A Horrifying Truth

A Horrifying Truth  
  
*  
  
And now it's time to see what the reviewers are asking! * looks around * I see . . .  
  
DarkLink313: You'll see ^_~  
  
Fofa the Wind Goddess: Umm . . . I've already told you what I was planning in this fic . . .  
  
bladegryphon: Yes, I AM evil! Bwah ha ha ha!!! You can see because I made a Nils fic. . . . yeah. . . . I'm that socially deprived v-v.  
  
Jeanie: heh, you'll see. I bet this won't end how you think it will. * cackles evilly *  
  
Dragon's Destiny2k2: I have no clue what you mean . . .  
  
Oh, and if you can't stand watching CSI (for the graphic parts), then I suggest you avert your eyes for a bit of time!! Don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
*  
  
"Matthew, let her go!!" Hector yelled at Matthew, who was now holding up Lyn by the collar of her shirt.  
  
"What do you know about Leila!!?" He said through gritted teeth. Lyn could tell he was angry. She could hear a small growl coming from his throat. He looked ready to kill.  
  
Lyn gulped quietly. "Do you REALLY want to know?" She whispered.  
  
Matthew now looked even more angry. "OF COURSE!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!!?"  
  
Lyn just stared into his eyes for a moment before responding. " . . . Come over to my house after school. I'll show you."  
  
Matthew grunted, and then let go of Lyn. "Alright." His eyes glared at her. "But if you're lying . . . I'll make sure you'll be crying red tears." He muttered angrily. Everyone watched nervously as he walked away.  
  
It was a few moments before anyone decided to communicate again. "What happened to Leila?" Guy decided to start.  
  
" . . .. Maybe you guys should come over too. Then I won't have to explain it." Lyn paused. "Why is she so important to him anyway?"  
  
"Well . . ." Hector offered, "Leila was Matthew's girlfriend. They were extremely close. And then she had gone to Sacae City. That was about a month ago. She hasn't come back."  
  
*  
  
"Alright. I'm here. Now what happened?" Matthew was at Lyn's house with everyone else. They were all eager to hear what had happened.  
  
Lyn invited them all into the TV room, and started looking at a shelf that was full of tapes. "Ever since Dad . . .disappeared . . . Mom had taped the news, to hear if anything happened. I know I saw that girl on one of the tapes . . ." Lyn took it off the shelf, put it in the VCR, and hit play, and got it to the correct date.  
  
It was the Sacae City news. "And police have recently found the body of a 17-year-old girl. No one knows about her, or where she came from." The TV then showed a picture of the scene. Leila's body was on the ground; face downwards, with her head tilted so that you could barely see the shocked look in her half-closed eyes from where the cameraman was filming. Blood was near and on her, and it had looked like she had been stabbed, or something similar.  
  
Everyone in the room except for Lyn looked shocked, surprised, horrified and many other similar expressions at the same time, while the TV continued, "Is this related with the murder of Alem Lorca? We might never know. And now onto the weather . . ." Lyn shut the machine off.  
  
Matthew just sat there. He looked shocked. He just stared into open space.  
  
* This can't be . . . this must be a dream . . . yes, a very bad dream! * He kept trying to convince himself.  
  
Some of the group looked at him, worry was obvious.  
  
Florina had to break up the tension. "Umm . . . please excuse me while I go to the bathroom!!!" She quickly whispered before heading off to the washroom, in a hurry. Barfing sounds were heard, soon following was a toilet flushing sound.  
  
Matthew just slumped onto the floor. He was on his hands and knees. Then he did what any man, dignified or not, would do.  
  
He started to cry.  
  
Hector was rubbing his back, and Guy was trying to talk to him. Eliwood looked at Lyn for a small moment, and then looked back at Matthew. * Isn't Lorca Lyn's last name? Could that be her dad? . . . that might explain why she doesn't talk about him . . . *  
  
*  
  
"Hey! Raven!!" Heath called out to his friend, who had just left his school. They went to a different high school – one just for boys – for a few good reasons.  
  
Raven had beaten up people who had even TALKED to his sister. Heath . . . well . . . it was cheaper then some of the other schools. And why Karel goes to this school . . . no ones really sure about him.  
  
They had no use for uniforms at this school, so everyone went in their normal, day-to-day clothes. Raven usually dressed in a long sleeve brown shirt with black pants, and today was no exception. Heath caught up to his red-haired friend, and pulled out some car keys out of his pocket.  
  
"Were you planning anything tonight?"  
  
Raven shook his head. "I was going to visit my sister tonight. Sorry Heath."  
  
The green-haired boy grinned. "Then can I come too?"  
  
Raven conked him over the head. "NO!!"  
  
Heath was now rubbing his head. "Oww . . . must you hit so hard? No wonder you were sent here!" Noticing Raven turn to look at some people playing sports, he decided to ask another question. "Have you seen Karel? I need to give him his socials' homework from yesterday, and I haven't seen him."  
  
Raven just shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
*  
  
There were murmurs in the crowds. "Have you seen Matthew lately? He seems totally out of it!"  
  
"Well, I heard that his girlfriend is dead."  
  
"WHAT!? How could she die?"  
  
"How should I know? I only heard of it yesterday!!"  
  
". . . poor Matthew. Him and Leila were so happy together!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hector glared at the two people who were talking, which immediately silenced them. They looked scared. Well, if Hector glares at you, then you'd better shut up, or prepare to perish.  
  
Everyone was worried about Matthew. It had been a few days, and he was out of it the whole time. It was apparent that he hadn't eaten, slept, and he wasn't doing any work at school.  
  
"What are we gonna do about Matthew?" Ainda whispered to Lyn quietly during a working period in socials studies.  
  
Lyn made a simple reply. "There's nothing we CAN do. We just have to wait until he gets over it."  
  
"But how long is 'it'?" Kent asked her, and she just shrugged.  
  
Ainda looked at Lyn. "How would you know?"  
  
"I once had a boyfriend. His name was Rath. Trust me, I sort of know how Matthew feels."  
  
"You had a boyfriend?"  
  
Lyn made a small reply. "Yeah." But then didn't carry it further.  
  
*  
  
"Hey. Hey! Earth to Ainda . . ." Florina was shaking the younger teen a bit, and trying to get her out of her current daydream. It just figured that Guy sat in front her . . .  
  
Ainda had an immediate reaction. "1812!! Huh? What?" She called out, making some of the girls laugh.  
  
"Good answer Ainda. Glad you were paying attention." Mr. Legault said, after hearing Ainda's small outburst. Everyone stared at her. Including Guy, which made her blush beyond what human's could comprehend.  
  
Everyone then turned his or her attention back to the board. Well, except Guy. It took him a bit longer to turn around. "Just figures that he turned back after a little while later." She thought furiously. Slumping back in her seat, she turned back to her negative thoughts. "Oh come on Ainda! You know he's dating Priscilla! I may as well date someone like LUCIUS!!" She dug her face into her hands for a quick second, and then turned to the board.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
As you can see, my tactician is just as clueless about boys as me!  
  
Guy + Lucius: . . . . Uh-huh . . . . * both back away slowly *  
  
Yeah, I know I'm socially deprived T_T. Anyway, hope you all like the chapter. And I do realize that it didn't exactly fit the General/Humor genres!! ^^;; Yeah . . .  
  
Matthew: T_T WHY DID YOU MAKE LEILA DIE?!?!?  
  
It went with the story? And it just figures that I see the beginning of the Dread Isle chapter before I wrote this chapter . . .  
  
All 3 guys: o.O; 


	6. Eliwood Makes His Move!

Eliwood Makes His Move!  
  
*  
  
I've decided to try to get better at romance in this chapter!! Don't say I didn't warn you!!  
  
I knew I'd get a response for my last chapter, but I sure didn't expect to get THAT kind of reaction!!! * looks around nervously * Now, let's see if the reviewers have any questions!  
  
DTN: Ainda is my tactician. Who said I couldn't put my tactician in it? And yes, that was very evil of me. BWAH HA HA HA!!! * hack cough cough * Stupid evil laughs . . . I can't seem to do it right . . . anyway. . .  
  
JacenPrime, random king extrodinare: I didn't know that was his name. Thanks for the info! And don't worry. I'll try to get some more adult character appearances in the story.  
  
Jeanie: Rath is not dead!! I just have no clue as to how their relationship went. ^^; Yeah, that just shows how much I know about my own fic.  
  
DarkLink313: Woah. I've never seen anyone who got that excited about being in the commentary o.O. And yeah, that does sound familiar . . .  
  
I don't own Fire Emblem, and the idea for one guys' name came from Ivanfanatics' 'Diary of Erk', as well as the Raven beating up any one that hit on his sister. I owe a lot to that fic, so I'm tipping my hat (if I wear any hats, anyway) to it. * tips a hat in some random direction * You know what I mean!  
  
*  
  
"What?" Eliwood blinked at Hector. Did he just say what he thought he heard?  
  
"When are ya gonna make a move on her?" Hector grinned an even wider smile now. Only, it looked sort of like Sain's smile.  
  
Eliwood blushed. "Who are you talking about?"  
  
Hector sighed before replying. "Lyn of course! We've ALL seen that you like her! It's in your eyes! You give yourself away too much!"  
  
"WHAT?! What do you mean?!"  
  
Sain elbowed him in the stomach. "Aw, come on!! We've seen the looks you give 'er!!"  
  
"B-B-But I don't GIVE her ANY looks!"  
  
"That's what you say!!" Sain winked. Kent rubbed his forehead as he pulled Sain away. "KEENNT!!"  
  
Eliwood sighed. "When will you guys get off my back about girls?"  
  
"When you make a date with one!!" Hector laughed.  
  
Eliwood looked at him with an embarrassed face. "Are you going to BLACKMAIL me?!"  
  
Hector looked shocked. "I would never blackmail you! . . . Sain might though."  
  
"Ummm . . . why would Sain blackmail me, and not you?"  
  
Hector looked insulted. "I'M your best friend! I'd NEVER do such a thing!! Sain, on the other hand . . . well, you never know what's going through HIS mind."  
  
"No, but sometimes I have a pretty clear idea of what he's thinking." Eliwood sighed. They could still see Sain being dragged away, and causing a commotion. "Poor Kent. He has to deal with Sain every day!"  
  
*  
  
Fiora answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Florina there?"  
  
Now she looked ticked off. "HECTOR YOU BIG FLIRT!! WOULD YOU JUST STOP CALLING?!?!?!" Then she hung up on him, gave a small huff, and then disconnected the phone from the wall.  
  
"Hello?" Farina answered her cell phone. "Alright then. FLORINA!!! SOMEONE'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!!"  
  
"Hello?" Florina answered. Then she tensed up. "Uh . . . h-hi, Hector . . ."  
  
Getting ticked off again, Fiora grabbed Farina's cell phone. "HECTOR STOP FUCKING WELL CALLING!!!!" She then hung up that phone, and handed it back to Farina.  
  
On the other side of the phone lines, Hector looked at his phone. "Damnit! What's with her sisters?" Putting the phone on its cradle, he sighed. "It's like they don't want her to have any human contact with other people!!"  
  
"Well then MAYBE you should stop CALLING HER!!!!" Uther, Hector's older brother suggested. He sounded annoyed, and ready to snap the phone in half.  
  
Hector glared at Uther. "What if she talks to people better on the PHONE then in PERSON? I could be helping her!"  
  
Uther laughed. And he laughed so hard he fell off his chair. "Don't' make me fall off my chair again Hector!! You've liked Florina since fifth grade!! And she KNOWS that!!!"  
  
Hector looked his brother in the eye. "Really? Is that why she doesn't talk to me?"  
  
The older sibling shrugged. "If she treats every guy like that, then she's either sheltered, or doesn't know what to say."  
  
Hector grinned. "Hector, don't try to think of those stupid plans that never work. It'll only get you in DEEPER trouble. Like that time when you kissed her in grade eight. She didn't talk to you for six months after that."  
  
The younger teen snapped his fingers. "Damn! Then it would've worked!!"  
  
Uther sighed. "Maybe she isn't the right girl for you. That's why I'VE waited so long before trying to get a girlfriend."  
  
"Then why DON'T you have one?"  
  
"I said I was TRYING TO GET ONE!!!" Uther threw a pillow at Hector, obviously he was angry.  
  
*  
  
Eliwood was blushing through first period that day. It had been a couple days since Hector suggested the idea that Sain would blackmail him, but he still believed that Hector would do that too. Now, he was hoping to ask Lyn on a date. Well, it would be the first time he really ASKED a GIRL to go on a date. And it would've been the first time she would accept, right?  
  
"Ok Eliwood, stay calm, don't blush, and she'll say yes. Lyn's the kind that would accept a date, right?" Just to be sure, he had . . . asked . . . her friends what she liked. Apparently she was tomboy-ish, and liked guy movies. So he was planning on taking her to a movie. But then he started to think about the movies in the cinemas, or what she had or hadn't seen. "What if she doesn't like it?" He was starting to think of what could go wrong.  
  
Hector was watching Eliwood scratch all the results onto a piece of paper, scratch them out, and then write some more possibilities. Some of them were just plain ridiculous!! He was SURE that Eliwood didn't believe in aliens!! "Don't you think that ALIENS are bit . . . unrealistic?"  
  
"ANYTHING could wrong with MY luck!!" Eliwood pretty much exploded on him. Then he gave an exasperated sigh to show how he felt about his woman situation.  
  
"Ok ok! Just say, don't SPRAY it!!" Hector waved one of his hands frantically. Then he started to think. "Maybe you should ask her what movies she likes, or wants to see."  
  
"Wouldn't she catch on though??" Eliwood looked at him desperately. "My manhood is on the line here!!"  
  
" . . . MANHOOD?"  
  
"Yeah!! She could think I'm a total dork, go out with someone else, and then I'D be alone for the rest of my life!!"  
  
Hector looked at him like he was crazy. "If you behave like THAT, she will go for someone else."  
  
Eliwood looked exasperated. "You've GOTTA help me Hector!!" He was clutching onto Hector's school jacket and holding Hector closer to him. (Not in that way, perverts!!)  
  
"Uhh . . ." Hector thought about it for a while, trying to think of what he could do for Eliwood. "Ok, sure."  
  
Eliwood looked relieved. "Oh THANK YOU!! You have NO IDEA what that means to me!!"  
  
"No prob." Hector replied. "Ok, now first, we have to make sure you have no tight clothing. I don't think Lyn would like that sorta thing on a guy."  
  
"My parents wouldn't let me wear that stuff anyway." Eliwood sighed, but it sounded like a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ok, then we'll need a new step one. Hmmm . . . ah! First, this is what you do . . ."  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually following HECTOR'S advice. Oh well, beats having none to begin with . . . alright, here goes nothing . . ." Eliwood gulped.  
  
Hector had told him to do something that would get her attention, and not lose it in the process. He had let Eliwood decide what to do for that. Then, he would have to ask her quickly, before she loses her attention span for him and look towards some other guy.  
  
Eliwood had decided to just go up and ask her. That worked for most guys (Sain not included with them, of course).  
  
He was walking up to her. Perfect!! She was just heading down to gym class. This was the best time to ask!! He was walking up to her. But then something caught his foot (he found out later that it was an ill-placed rock—but in a building?).  
  
With his momentum thrown off, he tripped. Of course, knowing him, the worst came with that. He had collided with Lyn. And they were near the stairs. So put two and two together, and you can figure out that they fell down the stairs. All 3 sets of stairs. Figures.  
  
Eliwood also landed on top, and everyone was staring at them. The two that just fell down the stairs were blushing like red tomatoes, when Eliwood decided to ask the question.  
  
"Umm . . . wanna go on a date with me? Uhh . . ."  
  
He quickly crawled off, realizing that they attracted that much attention. The bell rang, and Eliwood immediately dashed off for gym, leaving everyone to see the dust cloud that followed his trail.  
  
*  
  
Volleyballs were always attracted to something breakable. In this case, it was Marcus' reading glasses. He was trying to read something that was handed out to all the teachers, when a volleyball came into the picture and hit his glasses, shattering one lens. And now, he was in a state of mind where there was NO turning back.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!! WHO THREW THAT BALL?!!!" He yelled out in anger, making all the students stop moving (even Hector!). Then they all started to point fingers in every direction. One not to bright student (whose name was Fuzz . . . that poor boy, having a name like that!) pointed up to some of the ceiling lights. Obviously, no one believed him.  
  
"EVERYONE OUTSIDE!!! SIX LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL!! NOOW!!!!" He yelled. No one wanted to get stuck with Marcus in this mood, so they all ran outside to do the six laps.  
  
"Marcus is really ticked off now!!!" Hector said to Eliwood, as they were running at their top speeds around the school. The red-haired prep student was already panting, and they hadn't even made one lap yet!! "Hey man, tired already?"  
  
"HECK YEAH!!!" Eliwood managed to cough quickly, before having to try and get his breath back.  
  
*  
  
"Now, let's try this AGAIN! You will be playing volleyball, WITHOUT hitting anyone in the head!!" Marcus was trying to say calmly. But he was bad at hiding it – his right eye was twitching. Eliwood could tell he wasn't mad at HIM, but he had to make the punishment fair. Well, that's what he THOUGHT, anyway.  
  
Everyone else gulped. "Yes sir!!" They replied loudly and simultaneously.  
  
About fifteen minutes into the game, Lyn was getting a little nervous. "Did Eliwood REALLY ask me on a DATE?!" She was blushing a bit. She was a little nervous, and almost got hit by the ball.  
  
"SORRY LYN!!!" Hector called across from the net. It was boys against girls, and the girls were always losing. But with Lyn, they were turning the tide. The boys were even with the girls, and now it was left in one point to decide the game.  
  
The girls seemed to have a fear at the ball – they would always try to get out of its path. It didn't do good for the game, but they didn't really seem intent on winning it anyway. The boys always tried for that as an advantage, and always won.  
  
But Lyn was the only girl that didn't run from the ball in fear. She actually tried to hit it – which was drastically different then the other girls. "Come on!! If we want to win, we have to go NEAR the ball!!" She tried to encourage. But only Florina attempted to go near the ball after Lyn's encouragement sentence.  
  
The green-haired girl sighed. * Don't the others want to play? * But of course, right after she thought that, Serra stepped forward, ready to play. But she really wanted to beat Erk, and the other boys who stayed away from her. Erk had said he would only go out with her if the girls' team had won a game of volleball, so she was determined to win – for a date with Erk.  
  
Hector smirked. "Heh, only three girls willing to play. I'm surprised Florina would play though . . ." He mumbled, before getting ready to return Lyn's serve.  
  
She was holding the ball. * All right Lyn . . . this is the serve that will decide the game!! * She closed her eyes for a quick moment. Then she thrust the ball into the air, and hit it as hard as she could, hoping that it would succeed in getting over the net.  
  
And it did. Hector just barely managed to hit it back over to the girls' side, which was quickly countered by Serra. It flew back over, where Sain had hit it back, hoping that Lyn would be the one to send it back to him (he was hoping for him, in paticular). She did sent it back over, but to Kent, who successfully aimed it at one of the non-playing girls.  
  
Florina got there just in time, and managed to hit it to Serra, who in turn sent it to Erk.  
  
Erk was never very good in sports. So when the ball made it's way to him, he had to scramble to get it back over to the girls' side of the net. After getting it over, he fell flat on his face. * Ugh!! When's it someone ELSE turn to play this stupid game?! *  
  
"Go Lyn! Go Lyn!" Serra chanted a few times after Lyn spiked it over the net.  
  
Hector hmphed (If that's even a term!). "This game is just getting started!!" He hit it back over the net. The Pegasus knight in training just made it over to hit it over to Serra, who just got it over to the men's' side of the gym.  
  
"Kyah!!" Lyn hit the ball over the net again.  
  
*  
  
Tunk. Tunk. It was time to put the equipment away. Serra was smiling over time now. From that, you could tell that the girl's actually won their first game. Now Erk had to go on a date with Serra, and he wasn't to pleased with that.  
  
"Augh!!" He muttered under his breath. "Just my day, isn't it? Now I have to take Serra on a date!!! Why can't she find someone ELSE to torment?!!" He also muttered, going to the men's locker room. * Now I have to figure out what to do with her. *  
  
One of our favorite red-haired teens, Eliwood, was now starting to keep a few feet away from Lyn. * Will she answer my question? I wonder what she'll say . . . I hope she doesn't say no! *  
  
He was hearing her talk with Florina. "Did he REALLY ask you that?!" Serra interrupted the two, after eavesdropping on Lyn. Lyn nodded, and Serra squealed. Everyone plugged their ears for their own safety.  
  
"You've GOT to say yes!! That's the first time he's really asked a girl for anything since Ninian turned him down!!!" The pink-haired annoyance continued.  
  
Lyn looked at Serra like she WAS annoyed (she was annoyed already by Serra). "I was GOING to say yes! I just can't find him!!"  
  
Florina mumbled something in Lyn's ear. The respondent nodded her head, and looked behind one of the near-by grey poles. "Ah-HA!! There you are!" Lyn found the boy in question behind the pole.  
  
"Uh . . ." Eliwood was blushing now.  
  
"Were you eavesdropping on us?!" Serra looked at him with a cross look on her face.  
  
". . . . yeah . . ."  
  
The bell then rang. "See ya later Lyn. I have Pegasus training right after school!" Florina dashed off. Serra followed her, for lack of anywhere to really go after school. (And that bothered Florina – since she wanted to train in private)  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm answering your first question! I will go on a date with you!"  
  
"Oh. Alright . . . "  
  
"Pick me up Friday at six." Lyn winked, and walked off to her locker.  
  
When Eliwood was alone, he turned around, and shot his fist into the air. "YES!!!"  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Well, that changes the mood from the previous chapter.  
  
Serra: I never expected you to get reviews like THAT.  
  
Same here!! Only . . . I have a couple more events that might have a similar effect!! Then they're gonna call me evil again. And with the last one, they might call me even more evil then Barney!!  
  
Serra: . . . . Barney?  
  
Erk: No, they'd call you more evil then Serra.  
  
Serra: HEY!!! * chases after Erk *  
  
-_-;; Please leave a review! And could you people stop calling me evil for that last chapter? It was weird, being called evil. . . 


	7. The Date!

The Date!!!  
  
*  
  
Now, let's see what the reviewers want to know!  
  
TFRiD Queen: Actually, I have NO clue what they're seeing. Probably some movie I liked . . . I don't own it either . . . I'll come up with it when I get there . . . ^^;  
  
Fofa the Wind Goddess: Yes, falling down 3 sets of stairs hurts. Heck, falling down 1 set of stairs hurts. Trust me, I know from personal experience.  
  
DarkLink313: Okay, she [Serra] might not be THAT annoying. I still like calling her the 'pink haired annoyance'. That would be something Erk would call her . . . OW!  
  
~ Serra: leave my Erky alone!! * runs off crying *  
  
~ Anyway, I don't' see how anyone can pair her with Erk . . .  
  
bladegryphon: Yes, Pete and Sherbert are in the school! ^_^ They hang around with Fuzz, and all 3 occasionally hang around Guy or Erk.  
  
DTN: Thanks for the picture! (I think it was you . . . I can't remember now ^^;;;;) Maybe I should've saved that URL . . .^^;  
  
I do not own whatever movie that Eliwood and Lyn see. I just picked a random movie that I liked, and decided to go with it. I also don't own the restaurant they go to. There's no way that I could own Subway. Hmmm . . . Subway . . . *drools Homer Simpson style *  
  
And Fuzz, Pete and Sherbert are from The Diary of Erk, which is owned by Ivanfanatic. So she owns them. I don't. You can thank her for creating the three myrmidons.  
  
*  
  
Ainda peered over at Erk's homework. "Is it hard?"  
  
He grunted. That usually meant no. "No? 'Cause I'm having a hard time with it."  
  
"Well maybe then you shouldn't have skipped a couple grades . . . OW!!"  
  
Erk was now rubbing the top of his head, from the impact of Ainda's fist. "It's not like I'm gonna FAIL 'cause I don't get it!! I just need to ask Pent!! He's the principal! Plus, he used to teach at the University! He should know what he's talking about!"  
  
"Sure, and he knows why he's adopted both of us."  
  
"I think it was Louise that wanted him to teach me. I can't remember it correctly, but they told me that Pent took you in 'cause you 'were a smart boy, and could be the most powerful magician if he wanted to be'. That's a laugh!!"  
  
The boy's right eye twitched a bit. "I hear that from Serra and Hector. I don't need to hear it from you!!" He threw his pillow at her to get the girl out of his room. "Leave! Get out!! I have HOMEWORK to do!!"  
  
"Okay okay!! I'm going already!!"  
  
Louise sighed. "Can't those two get along at home?"  
  
"Well, they get along at school. I don't see why they don't apply it to home." Pent sighed, stirring the spoon in his coffee.  
  
"Maybe they can act more like THEMSELVES at home. You can see how stuck up Ainda can get at times out in public." Louise continued. "Maybe it's because her parents didn't really want her . . . Maybe that's why she acts that way to other people."  
  
"You give them too much credit. They can't do everything you expect them to do!!"  
  
"Hey, it's better then giving them to little credit!" His wife argued back, looking insulted.  
  
Pent sighed. "I suppose your right." Decided to change the subject, he looked towards Erk's room. "When are we gonna tell them?"  
  
Louise blushed, and put a hand on her stomach. "I think fairly soon. They aren't stupid, and they WILL notice!!'  
  
The man across from her laughed, and took a sip of his coffee. He had some schoolwork to attend to, but he would leave it until after dinner. Louise would be cooking spaghetti!!  
  
*  
  
"Heh heh heh . . ." The brown-haired girl laughed. Erk had been down all day. It was Friday, and Serra had wanted to go to a movie on Friday. Which was today. And now, Erk had to take her to any movie of her choice, and he couldn't complain about it.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Erk yelled at Ainda, both of which were riding in Pent's car.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" Louise yelled to the back of the car. Both Erk and Ainda were shocked, and immediately shut their mouths. They gave each other looks of questions. * Is she on PMS or something? *  
  
*  
  
"She agreed to go out with Eliwood?!" Rebecca, Nino and Serra were talking at their lunch table. The teen in question was nervous. Everyone was now talking about it. They were even congratulating him, and patting him on the back.  
  
"Why are they all congratulating me? I only asked her to go on a date! It's not like I asked to MARRY her!!" Eliwood questioned (to no one in particular).  
  
Hector laughed. "It's because YOU, in particular, haven't gone on a date EVER!! The first time you asked you were shot down! I guess everyone's happy that you finally are going on your first date!"  
  
"You lucky devil!!" Sain came up to Eliwood, and patted him on the back, hard. That made Eliwood cough up the bite of his sandwich he had just swallowed.  
  
"* Hack * . . . Hi Sain."  
  
"Nasty thing you coughed up. What is it?"  
  
"My sandwich."  
  
"Oh . . . . well, why did LYN go out with you instead of me?"  
  
". . . I asked. Did you?"  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
"Tell me what you did wrong."  
  
". . ."  
  
"I see then . . ."  
  
*  
  
"Alright . . . watch, check. Money in case I need it, check. Decent looking clothes (he was wearing a nice looking red t-shirt and jeans), check. Dad's car keys, check. Good. I'm off!" He stuffed his wallet in his back pants pocket, picked up his dad's car keys, and was out the door.  
  
"I can't believe it's his first date!!" Elenora was excited. The first time her little guy was actually socializing with a girl!  
  
"Don't get that excited Elenora. He's probably trying to get to know her." Elbert tried to calm her down. He was reading the newspaper, and wasn't really paying attention.  
  
"Elbert!! This is your one and only sons' first time going out with a girl!! You should be happy for him!!"  
  
"I'm leaping with joy when you aren't around, dear." He said, sounding a bit monotonous, and flipping to the next page.  
  
"Grr . . . well, I'M happy for him!!" She then walked off to the kitchen.  
  
"You gave him MY cell phone, didn't you?"  
  
". . . What if it's an EMERGENCY?! What if the building catches on fire? What if it spontaneously combusts? What if he accidentally wets his pants?"  
  
". . .. Stop being so paranoid. He's old enough to NOT wet his pants! Besides, what's the chance of the building spontaneously combusting?"  
  
". . .. Okay, maybe I AM a little paranoid . . ."  
  
*  
  
"Wow!! Sweet lookin' car!! . . . . Is it your Dad's?"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately." Eliwood had driven up to Lyn's house in his Dad's red sports' car. They normally used a family car for most activities, but Elbert also had a cooler looking car (Maybe for when Eliwood started dating. Who knows?).  
  
"You don't have to open the door for me." Lyn climbed into the vehicle, and added as Eliwood got in and clicked his seat belt in.  
  
"No, but it's a gentlemanly thing to do. Besides, it's my first date." Eliwood blushed upon realizing what he had just said. * Crap. Now she knows it's my first date ever! *  
  
"Oh. Well, I thought it was sweet." Lyn finished the subject, and started another one. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of going to a movie, and then dinner. You know, the normal thing."  
  
"What movie?" The green-haired teen asked her date.  
  
"You pick." He replied, and started driving onto the main road.  
  
Lyn grinned, and did the small 'yes!' fist shoot.  
  
*  
  
"Hmmm . . . no, how about that one?"  
  
"Pirates of the Carribean?"  
  
Lyn was thinking of what movie they could see. "Hmmm . . . ok!"  
  
"There. And it only took you about twenty minutes!!"  
  
"Har har." Lyn retorted, taking her ticket from Eliwood. They both went inside. Lyn went to get a couple of seats, while Eliwood went to get the snacks. Some popcorn and a pop would do nicely . . .  
  
"Erk! What are you doing here?" Eliwood asked the young magician, who happened to be standing in front of him in the line.  
  
Erk turned around, and noticed Eliwood. "Oh, it's you." He relaxed a bit. "Remember how I said that I would only go out with Serra if the girls' team won a volleyball game?"  
  
Eliwood had to think for a moment before nodding. "Yep. Oh yeah! They won the last game we played in gym!"  
  
The boy further in the line sighed. "Yeah, and she got to choose the movie. I was thinking of poisoning her popcorn, but I think Pent would find out and ground me." His face had a very depressed look to it. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm on a date with Lyn . . ."  
  
"Ooooh . . . awwww . . ."  
  
"Cut it out Erk!!" Eliwood's temper was starting to rise a bit.  
  
*  
  
"LYN!! What are YOU doing here?!" Lyn suddenly heard her name, and before she knew it, there was Serra, right in her face.  
  
"I'm here with Eliwood." Lyn replied.  
  
"So you DID agree!!" She squealed again, [although she knew why Lyn was here] disturbing the people sitting in their seats.  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Shut up! I'm waiting for the movie to start!"  
  
"Serra, be quiet!!" Lyn whispered harshly to the pink-haired teenager. She nodded reluctantly, and went to sit in a seat.  
  
Lyn found a couple of seats in the back. She didn't want to crank her neck to high, making it uncomfortable, or have her eardrums explode. She sat down, and waited for Eliwood.  
  
"HEY!!!" Serra seemed to appear right next to Lyn, making the Sacaen girl scream in the movie theatre.  
  
"Didn't we tell you to be QUIET?!"  
  
"Serra! What are you DOING!!!" Lyn whispered to Serra again. "You're being a disturbance! Please, just quiet down!" She sighed, and crossed her arms. * I hope Eliwood comes soon . . . *  
  
"But I just had a great idea! Erk and me could sit with you and Eliwood!" Serra quietly whined.  
  
Lyn felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Got some popcorn." It was Eliwood, followed by Erk. He looked very reluctant, but sat next to Serra anyway. Maybe it's because as soon as he entered the theatre, she grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go. Eliwood sat next to Lyn, and handed her the drink.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The theatre lights went dark, and the movie started (not until after some ads and previews, anyway).  
  
*  
  
It was about maybe an hour into the movie. And after a few unsuccessful attempts, Serra was still trying to get her head on Erk's shoulder. But he would move every time she tried it. But the poor guy couldn't leave his seat (Serra had her hand attached to him). Now the she-devil looked just down right frustrated.  
  
"Psst! . . . wanna switch seats?" Erk whispered quietly to Eliwood.  
  
The replier looked at Erk for a second before responding (maybe he thought Erk was crazy for a moment). "No. I want to sit next to MY date, not yours." (Serra was sitting next to Erk, who was next to Eliwood, who was beside Lyn)  
  
Erk gave him a small glare before sighing. * Gee, thanks a lot, Eliwood. *  
  
Then the young magician in training winced. Serra now had an even tighter hold on him. He sighed again, and was starting to hope that maybe the building would catch on fire, or something.  
  
"I think she likes you, Erk." Eliwood whispered to the boy in question. Erk just hissed him a low growl, and got up, saying he had to go to the bathroom (He didn't really. He just wanted to get away from Serra).  
  
Serra moved into the conveniently empty seat next to Lyn. "Why do you think he doesn't like me?" She half whispered (And half whined) to Lyn.  
  
"Sh! I'm watching the movie!"  
  
The pink-haired annoyance just glared at Lyn, and then went back to her seat.  
  
*  
  
Erk was hiding in the bathroom * Serra would never come in here. I know she wouldn't . . . . would she? *  
  
He looked at his watch. * Good. Another half hour until the movie ends. Maybe . . . nah. Too risky. * He had been thinking of just leaving the theatre, but then Pent would be suspicious. And then Serra would kill him at school the next day. It wouldn't be worth it.  
  
"ERKY!!!" Serra was calling his pet name outside of the washrooms. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!! COME OUT PLEASE!!"  
  
"ONLY WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!!!" He yelled back at her.  
  
She reeled back a bit in shock. "FINE THEN!! I'M GOING HOME!!!" She screeched at him through the door of the men's washroom, and stomped off. She didn't live that far away from the theatre, so Pent wouldn't ground Erk for not escorting her home.  
  
"Well, that was the worst movie experience of my life. At least she's going to leave me alone now." Erk sighed. Then he laughed. "She might even go out with Sain!" Then he stopped laughing, and shuddered.  
  
"I may as well go home now. Nothing left for me here to do."  
  
*  
  
"I don't know what Serra sees in Erk! He's constantly mean to her!" Lyn was talking to Eliwood while they were eating at Subway.  
  
"Maybe it's that school girl crush thing. Only taken to the next level. Yeah, I agree. Erk has NO interest in her what so ever. Heck, the only person I think Erk could take an interest in is Priscilla! But she's dating Guy!"  
  
"Guy is the guy with the braid, right?"  
  
"Yeah. And why are we talking about other people's relationships?"  
  
Some male voice interrupted them from behind Lyn. "WHAT ABOUT PRISCILLA?!?!"  
  
"AH!! Raven!!" Eliwood almost screamed.  
  
"Raven? Who are you?" Lyn asked him.  
  
"I'm Raven, as Eliwood said. Now, what does this 'Guy' look like? And tell me what Erk looks like too." He glared at them, turning his gaze from Lyn to Eliwood.  
  
Eliwood knew from personal experience (he saw someone else get beat up) that Raven would pound Erk and Guy into the pulp in orange juice. But if he [Eliwood] lied, HE would get pounded. "Uhh . . ."  
  
Raven tried to coax Eliwood. "I won't hurt you. Heck, I'll give you five dollars. Now, WHAT DO THEY LOOK LIKE?!!"  
  
Lyn could sense Eliwood's fear. "Guy is a person with a braid, and just ask Pent about Erk!" She blurted.  
  
"That's very rocky . . . but it's a start. Here's the five dollars." Raven shoved it into Lyn's hand and rushed out the door.  
  
"Aw great, now they're gonna get KILLED!!! You might want to deny that YOU told Raven what they look like!" Eliwood exclaimed.  
  
"Just who IS Raven anyway?"  
  
Eliwood cleared his throat. "Raven is Priscilla's older brother. He would beat up ANYONE that would even TALK to her. So, he was sent to the boy's only school halfway across town."  
  
"Really?" Lyn sounded surprised. "Wow."  
  
"Yeah. Priscilla had been taken into a foster family when they were little 'cause their parents couldn't afford two kids. So Raven visits her when ever he can." Eliwood explained even further.  
  
Lyn cocked her head to the side and continued. "Well, I understand why he'd be worried about her."  
  
"Yeah, but I think he takes that duty a little too far. Lucius would know more. He's a friend with Raven. He's pretty much the connection between Raven and Priscilla." Eliwood sighed. "Let's hope Erk and Guy are nimble enough to evade him!"  
  
"Now I feel bad . . ." Lyn mumbled, looking a bit depressed.  
  
"Maybe we can do something . . ."  
  
"Yeah! Lucius can tell them! Assuming that we tell him soon!"  
  
"Isn't he your partner for your class with Mr. Wallace?" Eliwood thought out loud.  
  
Lyn nodded. "I'll call him tonight!"  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Hey! I got typing!  
  
Hector: Yeah, after you started your second play through!  
  
Well I'm gonna try for more supports this time!  
  
Florina: Please review! Or she just might forget about us again!  
  
I didn't forget about you!  
  
Farina: Suuuuurrrree . . .  
  
I'm not even PLAYING Hector's story!  
  
Hector: You're playing Eliwood's again?  
  
Shut up Hector. 


	8. Escape Plan, Anyone?

Escape Plans, Anyone?  
  
It's that time again!  
  
Darklink313: Ok, I'll try to give Serra a little break.  
  
TFRiD Queen: I liked the 5 bucks thing too.   
  
Jeanie: At times, I want to kill Serra too. So that's why I use Priscilla instead of her. . . .  
  
Hector: The authoress would like to thank you for your patience. She's having her final exams in a couple weeks, and she has a pathetic memory.  
  
Water Princess1 (WP): It's true. It stinks. I need a memory card or something. . .  
  
Hector: So for compensation, we'll have a little muse thing to make up for a sucky chapter.  
  
WP: What? I never agreed to that . . .  
  
Hector: Too bad, I did. evil grin   
  
They are all in an interrogation style room. There's a single light overhead, and WP is sitting in the only chair in the room. The door is locked.   
  
Lyn: Now, be honest. What have you been doing lately instead of working on this fic? glares   
  
WP: counts on her fingers Reading manga, watching TV, hoping for new Inuyasha episodes, let's see . . . reading my brother's Japanese textbook, learning Go . . .  
  
Eliwood, Lyn and Hector: o.O  
  
Lyn: She did that instead of working on this fic? Man, the readers are gonna kill her.  
  
WP: . . . and I did some drawing, looking at hot manga guys, eat sleep, do homework and go to school.  
  
Guy: -- What KIND of hot manga guys?  
  
WP: Heard of Hikaru no Go?  
  
Guy: Nope.  
  
WP: Ragnarok?  
  
Guy: Nope.  
  
WP: You wouldn't know them then.  
  
Raven: Let's just skip this (censored) and get to the fic.  
  
"WHAT?! How could Raven find out about Priscilla and me?!" Guy looked mortified after Lucius had pulled him to the side at school, and whispered in his ear. That drew attention from the rest of the mens' washroom.  
  
Lucius also looked annoyed. "The thing is Raven is gonna KILL you! We have to do something!!"  
  
"Which is the closest way to the Nabata Desert?! He'd never find me there!!" Guy was now sort of hysterical.  
  
Lucius rubbed his chin. "Hmmm . . . knowing him . . . he's probably outside, trying to find out what you look like."  
  
"Erk!" Guy said in the way that he was shocked (he wasn't referring to Erk). "I don't want to get rid of my braid!"  
  
". . . maybe you could just leave your hair down."  
  
Outside the school, while Lucius and Guy were thinking of a plan to keep him alive, Raven was in the bushes with Heath, binoculars in hand, staring at the crowd outside.  
  
"Umm . . . Raven? Aren't we skipping class? You know what Mr. Bartre is going to do to us!"  
  
Raven hushed to him. "I told Karel to tell him we were sick or something." His gaze never left the school's crowds.  
  
Heath paused for a bit before responding. "You DO realize that Karel is just going to say we were killed, right?"  
  
Raven then shrugged. "Eh, then they'll have a big surprise when we come back."  
  
Heath sighed before Raven continued. "You're supposed to be helping me!! Get looking!" He hit Heath on the head to motivate him to do his job.  
  
Sheesh! Last time I skip class with YOU!! Karel's a lot more fun when he skips!   
  
Guy, Erk, and Lucius were now all in the same guy's washroom. Erk had just learned that Raven was now out for his blood, and was also trying to think of a way to avoid an early grave. But Eliwood, Hector, Sain and Kent were also there (why they were there, they probably didn't know).  
  
"How about we just say that Sain is really Guy, who just got a hair cut?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Sain burst out in surprise.  
  
Erk shrugged after telling them of his idea. "Hey, it'd be killing two birds with one stone!"  
  
"He would still be after YOU ya know!!!" The skirt-chasing teenager scowled at Erk, and then walked off. Maybe to go find Serra.  
  
"Maybe you could hide and work at Oswin's grocery store!" Hector suddenly said out loud. They all turned to him, looking confused.  
  
"Oswin has a GROCERY store?" Kent looked at him more bewildered then some of the others.  
  
Eliwood scratched his head. "He doesn't seem the type to run a grocery store."  
  
"He owns a chain of grocery stores! Anyway, we could get Guy and Erk to hide out in there, and after Raven stops looking for them, we can let them come back to school!" Hector summarized his what he thought bright plan.  
  
"What are we going to tell the teachers?" Erk asked.  
  
"Good question."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Oh NONONONONONONOOOOOO!!!" Priscilla was moaning in the girl's washroom, after hearing the news of her brother's blood hunt (how come this always happens in a washroom?).  
  
"There there, calm down." Lucius was comforting her. He was in the bathroom because he could fool pretty much anybody with his appearance. And after a while, about four months of confusion, the school staff just let Lucius go in any washroom (they just stopped caring).  
  
"I just had a great idea!" Ainda exclaimed happily. Everyone (Lyn, Florina, Serra, Lucius, Priscilla and Nino) turned to her, and listened attentively.  
  
"Well, it's an idea for Guy, anyway. I could get him to stay with my foster brother Chaos! He lives near Bern, and I doubt Raven would go that far away from his home!"  
  
"That would work for Guy, but what about Erk?!" Priscilla gasped, after flowing into tears.  
  
"He could stay at my place until this thing is over!" Nino suggested.  
  
"Umm . . . isn't your mom evil?" Serra blunted pointed out.  
  
Nino had tears welling in her eyes now. "N-n-no s-s-s-she's NOOOOT!!!!"  
  
"Does Pent know Raven?" Lyn asked.  
  
"Yeah. He once had a black eye from him. Raven was then suspended from the school for three months. Why?" Florina answered her.  
  
"Couldn't we just ask him for advice on the situation?"  
  
Everyone sat in silence except for tears from Nino and Priscilla. "I guess that might work." Lyn heard mumbles along those lines from the others.  
  
"I thought we were rid of him!" Pent looked annoyed after the girls had come into his office to talk to him. He had mixed feelings about Raven (which were anger, annoyance, frustration and exhaustion), and was happy to be rid of him when he had been put in that all boys' school across town.  
  
"What are we gonna do?! If he finds Guy and Erk, he'll MASSACRE them!!!" Priscilla was crying. She had even flung herself on Pent, and was crying into his shirt. Everyone looked dumbfounded, except for Louise (who looked a little annoyed).  
  
Everyone backed away a bit. "Umm . . . could you get off me? I have to think!"  
  
"Sorrysorry!" Priscilla mumbled quickly, and jumped away.  
  
"How about we just say that they're sick and didn't make it today?" Nino asked.  
  
Pent shook his head. "Raven would keep coming back. Trust me on that."  
  
The young tactician was growing tired of all this sitting around thinking, then just said out loud, "Why don't they just go up to Raven, and try to live through it? Who knows, maybe Raven would grant them some mercy for being courageous?"  
  
The rest of the room just stared at her like she was crazy. ". . ."  
  
"What? Well, that might happen if they go outside at break. . . . I just thought of something. . . "  
  
Priscilla immediately asked her. "What did you just think of?"  
  
Ainda gulped. "Well, what if they are outside, and then . . . meet Raven?"  
  
They all glanced at each other, and then looked at the time. "Aw crap. Break started a few minutes ago. . ."  
  
A scream was then heard.  
  
Erk wasn't moving. Raven had locked sight with him, and as everyone knows, that means it's time to die. "So, you're Erk." Raven mumbled. Everyone could hear him.  
  
Erk gulped. "So?"  
  
Raven then looked disgusted. "So? That's all you have to say!!?" He then laughed. Then started cracking his knuckles. "Well, everyone should remember the little man who died only saying so."  
  
All those who were looking at the conflict winced whenever they heard a popping sound from Raven's hands. From previous experiences, they knew that they would need to start planning Erk's funeral.  
  
"They're over there!!" Nino called out. Lyn, Eliwood, Hector, Priscilla and Pent came running up.  
  
"Raven!!"  
  
"Priscilla!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Hello? I'd like to speak to the Principal of this school please. Thank you." Louise was on the phone, calling Raven's school. If she could get the Principal there (Dorcas) to come and get his student, then they wouldn't have to deal with him. Well, it might work.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ah! Yes, this is the vice-principal of Phracan High School. I thought you'd like to know that one of your students is here terrorizing some of ours."  
  
The voice didn't' sound too happy. "Raven and Heath?"  
  
"Yes. We know Raven is here. We're not sure about Heath though."  
  
The voice sighed. "Heath will follow Raven like a lamb at times. Hang on, I'm coming over." He muttered a few more words before hanging up.  
  
Raven had leapt at Erk. Using his small size, Erk had been able to just barely dodge his on comers attack. Summoning his magic strength, he cast his fire spell on Raven, singing him.  
  
"Magic is forbidden on school grounds! Everyone knows that!" Nino exclaimed. "Why would he use it?"  
  
"It would be allowed in a life or death situation. And otherwise, Erk can't fight back. He should be allowed to fight if his opponent can." Ainda explained to the confused Nino, who merely blinked.  
  
"It's still forbidden on school grounds. . ."  
  
Raven got up, and dusted himself off a bit before making a comeback. "Only cowards use magic. If you were really a man, you'd fight me with your hands!"  
  
"Magic is the scholar's weapon." Erk replied back, only getting Raven angrier. He came at him again, only just before hearing his name from someone he hoped never to hear that day.  
  
The principal of his school. Mr. Dorcas.  
  
When they all looked to see who had yelled, they saw someone in a nice looking suit, with short brown hair, which included an extremely small goatee on his chin. He was also tall for a man, and was holding onto Heath's ear (Heath was complaining about that).  
  
"Dorcas!" Pent looked relived.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Hector: I told you it was a sucky chapter! And then you left it on a cliff- hanger!  
  
WP: I'm running low on ideas!!!  
  
Hector: hits her on the head Don't be a fan-fic writer if you can't update regularly or do good quality updates FOR late updates!  
  
Eliwood: Don't you think you're being a little hard on her? After all, she's only a teenager!  
  
Guy: What kind of manga guys could be hotter then me?! Who?!  
  
Everyone: . . .  
  
Guy: vv I'll go start my search. walks off   
  
WP: Is it just me, or does he have an ego problem?  
  
Hector: Back on topic. Bad WP!! You should get FLAMES for not even touching the document in 2 months!!! Bad! hits her again   
  
WP: Stop it! TT I have a life in the real world ya know!! TT  
  
Lyn: Please review! . . . so that she actually remembers to update on a regular basis! 


	9. Big Trouble

Well, since the original document was over 50 pages in length, I've decided to move it to a NEW document! Aren't I smart?  
  
Hector: No, you're not. That's the reason you only get 2 stars in tactics every time you play.  
  
WP: TT Wah! (runs off)   
  
Eliwood: Aw great! Now you've got her running off to read her manga again! Now she won't write the fic for the reviewers!  
  
Lyn: And you know how they get . . .  
  
Hector: Crap.  
  
WP: (suddenly pops up) By the way, this is for hitting me last chapter (casts Elfire, Odin's Storm, and a bunch of other spells that knock the living daylights out of Hector) NOW I'll go read my manga. (dashes off)   
  
Everyone else: O.O She's scary!  
  
Hector: X-X (fried to a crisp) I agree . . . faints   
  
Guy: . . . . here's the next chapter.  
  
Eliwood: Weren't you looking for who ever you thought was hotter then you?  
  
Guy: Yes. I'm looking in her manga too.  
  
WP: DIE!!! (attacks Guy with an Elfire spell)   
  
Guy: AH!!  
  
Stupid ff.net . . . now I can't use capital 8's, or whatever you call 'em! T.T So I'll be using brackets for actions until I can figure out this stuff . . .   
  
Big Trouble  
  
()  
  
The usual answer section. I need to do something to spice this up . . . maybe I'll let a reviewer guest star or something in the next chapter . . . who knows. Enough of my rambling.  
  
Ed, the Master Tactician: What do think I've just done? (looks above) He shouldn't bother me for a few more chapters . . .  
  
random man: Give me some evidence as to why LynxEliwood are a bad couple then. The evidence I see is good, and plentiful, so I'm going with this pairing. Too bad for you, so if you don't like it, leave.  
  
Jeanie: Well, I have some other manga guys in interest . . . but I do like Sasuke though!  
  
(Hector: Why is she talking about that again? She needs to be typing! That, and she needs to get a life.  
  
WP: (hits Hector over the head with a brick she picked up from somewhere) I thought he'd be out for a while longer . . .  
  
Nilke: I might put Uther back in. I'm thinking of giving him a girlfriend too. (And since this is my fic, he's not gonna die! )  
  
DTN: I'd love to see it in colour! Normally I do my own sketches (which is sucky, compared to the pros), but seeing that my fic inspired people is . . . weird. Now if I knew a place to upload my pictures . . . then I'd show you some of mine . . . whistles   
  
Alicia: Well, guess what I was trying for!  
  
Nick: . . . . huh?  
  
Michelle of the Night: I agree, there aren't enough of those. But I don't really like the Serra/Erk pairing. I just don't think Serra goes with anyone, to be honest. Then again, I just don't like her . . .  
  
()  
  
Everyone else blinked as they looked at the other principal in the area. It seemed that they had to call the other principal in this situation. Some of the students figured that that should never happen, but it did.  
  
"Let go of my ear!" Heath whined.  
  
"Raven!" Dorcas yelled. Raven didn't look scared, and only tensed up.  
  
"Raven . . ." Priscilla squeaked.  
  
Raven looked out the corner of his eye. Immediately grabbing Erk's collar, he easily lifted the boy into the air.  
  
"Ungh . . . . !" The collar was squeezing Erk's throat (which also happened to be his only part that allowed air to get to his lungs, mind you). He could barely breathe.  
  
Dorcas didn't act like it was anything different. "Come on Raven, put the kid down."  
  
Raven only snorted, and his head away from Dorcas and Erk.  
  
"I'm MORE then serious Raven! Hell, I'm BEYOND ANGRY!!!" Dorcas bellowed at him with the last sentence. It didn't seem to phase the teen, but it made the rest of the crowd scared. "Don't make me use force! Be a good kid and put him DOWN!!"  
  
"I'm not scared of you, or anyone!"  
  
Dorcas sighed and rolled his eyes. "Then I guess it's a good thing I brought Karel with me."  
  
Raven's eyes only widened for a millisecond. "Karel? Why would you bring HIM here?"  
  
"To get you out of this sort of situation!" Dorcas said as Karel came into view (as if on cue, too).  
  
Some of the other students cleared away. From what they had heard of Karel from other friends, he was not to be messed with, on any circumstance. Not even the teachers tried to mess with him! (which was probably why he could carry a sword to school)  
  
Raven made the 'hmph' sound and dropped Erk, and muttered in his ear, "You're lucky, punk. I'll get you one day though. I wouldn't recommend sleeping tonight."  
  
"I heard that Raven! Let's go" Dorcas yelled and beckoned him. The crowd started to dissipate as Raven made his way back, and he, Dorcas and Heath left.  
  
Karel had spotted someone familiar in the crowd. Walking up to Nino, Ainda and Lyn, he looked down them (rank-wise and as well as height, too). He grabbed Ainda and lifted her off the ground.  
  
"AINDA!!" Nino gasped.  
  
"So, you're Chaos' little sister." Karel grinned. "How is he these days, hmm?"  
  
"I haven't seen him in months. You'd have to talk to him yourself." She shot back, not wanting to be associated with her foster brother's partner in crime. "Besides, he's my FOSTER brother – I'm not directly related to him."  
  
"Hmm." Was all Karel said before dropping the girl. Landing on the ground with a thud, she quickly got back up onto her feet. "Tell me, is Chaos still teaching you?"  
  
"Whenever I see him, yeah."  
  
Karel smiled again. "Then I guess we shall meet as foes one day. Farewell." He turned and left to follow Dorcas, Heath and Raven.  
  
"Tell me, HOW do you know that sword toting maniac?" Eliwood asked Ainda. Everyone had crowded around her since Karel had left (well, Priscilla was with Erk and Guy, and Pent and Louise followed Priscilla).  
  
"Okay. You know I have a foster brother, Chaos, right?" She began.  
  
Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, he and Karel went to the same schools until high school. They were both good with the sword, had the same interests, etc. Anyway, they used to fight together, and get in fights with other classmates all the time. They still try to keep in touch. And since Karel found out Chaos was teaching me how to use the sword, he figures I'd be a good opponent."  
  
"Because you try to use magic with your weapon?" Nino piped up.  
  
"Yeah. He says it would be an interesting match.. . . and he still wants to fight my brother." Ainda sighed. "I just wish he'd get off my back about it."  
  
Lyn and Eliwood blinked. "You know how to use the sword too?" They questioned her simultaneously.  
  
"It's something I'd rather not discuss in public . . ." She turned away. Then she decided to go inside, and sit alone. After she had gone, everyone was just standing there.  
  
"Well, that's one frightening chapter of my life I can't wait to deny." Erk remarked sarcastically as he walked inside with Pent and Louise.  
  
"So . . . what now?" Lyn asked.  
  
"Beats me." Hector commented. "Let's go inside. We're late for class."  
  
"WHAT?!!" Eliwood screamed.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
WP: There. I can't come up with much past that point, apart from an actual plot. Thing is, I want maybe another chapter or two. 'Cause the plot actually goes to the end of the story, since I have nothing planned past that point. So maybe the reviewers can send in ideas in their reviews or something, or maybe I can try to get one of them to guest star. Yeah, I'm almost out of ideas ;.  
  
Hector: It ain't that bad of a chapter. It still sucks though.  
  
WP: (eye twitchs) (mumbles under her beath) One, two, three . . .  
  
Guy: Well, I've narrowed down the list . . .  
  
Hector: (sarcastically) That's nice.  
  
Guy: Now to go read those manga . . .  
  
Lyn: Which ones?  
  
Guy: Ragnarok and Hikaru no Go  
  
WP: Anyway . . . I've got exams this week, so I may as well update now. Leave your ideas in your review! I'm just looking for ideas this time. Bai bai!  
  
Hector: Correction, you just finished school until you get your report card in a week or two.  
  
WP: Whatever. Just review! Now that I have the time to do this! 


	10. Nino's Struggle, and Chaos' Arrival

Oi! I updated! Yay! (Oi is Japanese slang for "Hey!")  
  
Reviewers: Yay!  
  
WP: But I didn't get as many as last time . . . I got half the amount I usually get!  
  
Eliwood: You usually get 10 to 12?  
  
WP: Yep. Well, something around there.  
  
Hector: Get on with the chapter!!  
  
WP: Sheesh! Take a chill pill! It's summer break for me! Be happy!  
  
Hector: (doesn't look too happy) Hey, I'm just trying to get you going ya know!  
  
Eliwood: Riiiight. . . .  
  
WP: For this chapter, I've decieded to shift the focus to Nino, and some other characters that I haven't really paid attention too. It's so hard when you want to get the story going when there are so many characters!  
  
()  
  
Nino's Struggle and Chaos' Arrival  
  
()  
  
Answers time!  
  
Ed, the master tactician: Well, since you said please . . . (Hector: AHH!!! (runs away))  
  
gentleness28: Eh, you try being the writer with (at this point) almost 100 reviews! I have to try to entertain the reviewers! It ain't easy! Rebecca thinks I'm doing fine on my own? Really . . .  
  
Jeanie: That's what I was thinking. (And yeah, Legault is getting meaner!)  
  
Lord Cynic: Well, I'm mostly going by age ya know. Since Pent looks so old (with his hair colour, anyway), that's why I gave him that job. Besides, since I've met him in the game, he DOES suit that job too!  
  
()  
  
Another failed test. "Mother's gonna kill me now!" Nino whined to Priscilla and Florina as they walked out of science.  
  
"Maybe you should study harder." Florina suggested.  
  
"I did! I studied all week for it! And I still failed! I don't know what to do!" Nino sobbed, and continued to walk slouched.  
  
Priscilla took Nino's test from her and looked it over. "I don't know how you could've gotten some of these questions wrong. Some of these answers could've passed you!" She sounded amazed when she looked over the test.  
  
Florina also looked (she had gotten near perfect on her test, by the way. She was that good in science). "Yeah, Priscilla's right. I don't know how you could've failed!" She responded after looking it over a couple times.  
  
Nino was still depressed. "When Mother sees that score, she's gonna ground me again."  
  
The other two girls blinked. "Why would she do that?"  
  
"She hates it whenever I don't get perfect. I just don't understand it! I'm doing the best I can, and I still see failure in her eyes when a bring a test that's almost perfect home!" Nino explained.  
  
"Maybe we should talk to Mr. Jaffar about it!" Priscilla suddenly chirped.  
  
"Yeah, that could work!!"  
  
()  
  
Tap tap tap. Jaffar turned to look at his door, and saw Nino, Priscilla and Florina standing there. He raised his hand and motioned them into the room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Priscilla had volunteered to be the one to do the talking (since Florina was so shy, and Nino was sort of scared whenever she had to talk to a teacher). "We came to talk to you about Nino's test."  
  
Jaffar just rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm busy marking all these assignments and projects so they're ready to hand back by next week. I don't have the time to talk about why she flunked her test with you now."  
  
()  
  
"I think I saw your sister in that crowd. Man, she's a cutie!" Heath was walking with Raven and Karel home from school. The comment he had just said earned him a punch on the nose, courtesy of Raven. "Hey! What?! I was just saying she was cute!!!"  
  
The red-haired teen growled at his friend. "SHUT UP!! Anyone who says that kind of stuff about my sister near me ALWAYS gets a punch in the face!! You're lucky I went easier on you!"  
  
Heath looked surprised as he wiped some of that blood from his nose. Turning his attention to Karel, he noticed the sword fighter looked a little preoccupied. Then Heath just decided to shut up and continue walking. It would probably give him fewer injuries.  
  
". . . . so, who was that girl you lifted into the air?" Heath couldn't keep shut, so he asked Karel that question.  
  
The respondent looked at Heath out of the corner of his eye. "The sister of an old friend. Now I'm thinking of visiting him soon . . ."  
  
Heath then looked a little nervous. Whenever Karel said that, it usually resulted in a sword fight.  
  
()  
  
"Pent and I have some important news to tell you two." Louise had managed to get Erk and Ainda to sit down at the table with her and Pent, and was going to tell them about the new member of the family that was coming.  
  
"Aw crap." Both said simultaneously. Pent just glared at the two, and let Louise continue.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
". . . ." Erk's expression turned from bored to scared in a second, and Ainda's reaction was a little more attention grabbing.  
  
"I KNEW it!!! You're going to REPLACE me like EVERYONE ELSE in my f'ing life!!" She screamed, and then stomped off. "It's either about Chaos, May or they want to replace me!! I HATE THIS PLACE!!" She further screamed in anger, and slammed her door shut.  
  
"I didn't think she'd take it like that . . ." Pent admitted.  
  
"This means I'm going to be changing diapers and chasing after a pooping crying machine, right?"  
  
"Yes, Erk. You and Ainda will both help the babysitting."  
  
"Quadruple crap." He got up and went to his room as well.  
  
Louise and Pent both sighed. "Well, at least he didn't react like Ainda did." Louise mumbled.  
  
Pent then went, "Ah!", and reached for something on the kitchen counter. "Ainda, there's letter here from Chaos."  
  
The girl's head poked out of her door. "Really now?" She said sarcastically. Taking the letter from Pent when he handed it to her, she smiled a bit. "Is the guest room free this weekend?"  
  
()  
  
"Really? Chaos? Karel's going to enjoy his visit then." Karla was talking on the phone with Ainda. They had been friends for as long as their brothers had been friends, and that was a while. "I don't know, Karel has a way of finding out things. It would be hard to hide him from my brother."  
  
"I guess, but every time Chaos visits, they always fight! I'm sick and tired of them doing that!"  
  
"Ainda, you have to realize that it's in Karel's nature to do that!" Then she grinned slyly. "Or is it 'cause you don't want Karel to get hurt?"  
  
". . . what the hell?" Ainda sounded confused.  
  
"I think you like hiiiiiimmmm . . ." Karla continued in a sing-song tune.  
  
"SHUT UP!!! I like someone else!!!" Ainda immediately barked back. From her end of the line, you could tell that she was blushing.  
  
"Aw, come on! You like him!! Wait 'til Karel hears this!!"  
  
"NO YOU WON'T!!!"  
  
"Yes I wiiiiiiilllll. . .!"  
  
The other end hung up before Karla could continue to tease the girl.  
  
()  
  
"YOU CALL THIS A TEST?!" Sonia was yelling at Nino. The girl continued to pull back into her proverbial corner.  
  
"I-I-I studied!! I did my best!!!" Nino stuttered.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!! NEXT TIME YOU'LL PASS, OR I'M SENDING YOU TO NERGAL'S!!! HE DOESN'T TAKE FAILURE AS EASILY AS I DO!!!!" The woman continued. She shredded the test, tossed it into the recycling, and walked off, leaving her daughter shivering out of fear.  
  
Linus found Nino in her room a few minutes later. "What's wrong?" He asked her, being the caring older brother he was.  
  
Nino was sniffing through her sobs. "M-M-Mother s-s-s-said that if I fail a- a-another t-t-test, she'll send m-m-me to Nergal!!!" She flung herself onto her brother and sobbed even louder.  
  
Not knowing what to do, he looked lost. "How well did you study?"  
  
"I studied all week!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Did you freeze up? You know, where you just can't remember anything?" He continued to ask.  
  
Nino continued to stutter. "Well, uh . . . at some . . . . points . . . yeah . . ."  
  
"Then maybe we should get you some help with that problem of yours." Linus suggested.  
  
()  
  
(The next day)  
  
A man with messy black hair stepped off the plane. In the back, he had a part of his hair in a ponytail that reached his shoulders. His red eyes looked off of the plane, as if looking for someone. He was wearing a navy t- shirt with kanji in white that said, "dream" on it. The rest of his outfit consisted of white shorts, and black sandals. Carrying one of his bags off the plane, he continued his search. "Ah!" he thought to himself as he walked off.  
  
"Chaos!" Ainda was there in her school uniform (it was just after school), as was Erk. She waved to her brother.  
  
"Why don't you go up to him?"  
  
"Last time I did that, my arm was almost chopped off by Karel. I learned never to do that again."  
  
Pent looked confused. "Why would Karel be here?"  
  
Ainda just glanced at Pent. "You'll see in a few seconds. One, two . . ."  
  
Just as she counted three, Chaos lifted his bag. There was a loud clanging metal sound. When everyone opened their eyes, they saw Karel and Chaos fully armed with their swords, in a fighting stance.  
  
"They allowed THAT on the plane?!" Erk exclaimed.  
  
"Well, he did just get his sword license renewed ya know!" Ainda sounded a little bit like she didn't need to state the obvious (which she felt she did a lot).  
  
"Karel! Good to see you!" He walked up to his friend and patted his back in a friendly way. Karel hated it whenever people patted him on the back, but he seemed to tolerate it when Chaos did that.  
  
Louise blinked. "How did Karel get here?" Erk then ducked behind Louise upon seeing Karel's transportation. "Oh . . ." Louise finished after seeing Raven and Heath there.  
  
"So, you're Chaos!" Pent got Chaos' attention.  
  
"Yep. So, Ainda, how's May doing?" He then turned his attention to Ainda.  
  
"Well, she's dating Uther."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Him. We graduated together . . ." Chaos was looking a bit into the sky, as if he was reminiscing about something.  
  
Pent and Louise blinked at him in confusion. "You're that old? You don't look a day over twenty!" Louise blurted.  
  
Chaos grinned. "I'm probably older then you!"  
  
While everyone looked confused, Ainda grabbed Chaos' bags. "Uh . . . So!! How's the trip?"  
  
--- --- ---  
  
WP: There. That's all I can handle for now (looks a bit exhausted).  
  
Eliwood: She didn't get that many ideas from the reviewers either. That didn't help at all.  
  
Lyn: I wonder what she's planning next. Apart from doing that animation project she's been slacking since winter break.  
  
WP: --; I'm working on that AND a web comic! Give me a break already!  
  
Hector: Maybe a bit on Florina and I. . . . (grins)  
  
Florina: 0-0;  
  
WP: Damn. He got it right . . .  
  
Guy: Ah-HA!!! It's this guy here that has the messy hair in that kimono that has the funky things on it!!!  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Guy: (rolls eyes, shows WP the picture)  
  
WP: That's Tetsuo Kaga. He's from Hikaru no Go. And those "funky things" on his kimono are Shogi pieces!  
  
Guy: (glares at her)  
  
Eliwood: --;; Let's just get the next chapter started . . . 


End file.
